Here we come Hogwarts!
by KuroiWing
Summary: Envy and Ed have been chosen to attend triwizard tournament, what kind of chaos are they going to cause? Pairing: Edvy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_"thoughts"_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"What are you doing here, Envy?!" asked teen with blond long hair and golden eyes almost growling.

"I'm just making sure you won't do anything stupid that could make our plan fail, chibi", replied green haired homunculus sitting on branch watching at the teen from above.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD GET CRUSHED IF FEATHER FELL ON HIM?!" the blond boy ranted. The boy's name was Edward Elric.

"You of course, chibi", homunculus replied with a smirk on his face. He was known as Envy and he was one of the seven homunculi.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Edward shouted angrily readying himself to transmute his auto-mail arm into blade.

"Eeh. You know I don't like fighting", Envy stated standing up on the branch "Bye bye, chibi!"

Envy jumped on the roof of the closest building and started running leaving angry alchemist behind.

After making sure he wasn't followed he slowed down.

_"Why did I go to see him again?"_ Envy wondered.

He had been spying Edward often even when he wasn't told to do so. Somehow he just noticed himself hiding somewhere and looking at the short alchemist. He didn't have any special reason to do so, but he still found himself following Edward almost everywhere he went. Of course Ed hadn't noticed at all before this time.

_"I wish I'd know why I'm following him",_ Envy thought mentally sighing.

Suddenly he heard weird noise coming from above. He looked up and saw brown owl flying towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked from the bird almost growling. But of course the owls do not understand what people say to them and even if it did it couldn't response.

The owl dropped letter on Envys head. The green haired homunculus tried angrily to catch the owl and make sure it wouldn't see the next day, but the owl had already flown away.

After a while he decided to open the letter and read it.

* * *

**Mr. Envy**

**You've been accepted into triwizard tournament.**

**Triwizard tournament is traditional event of magical world. Three wizards from different schools compete against each other in three dangerous tasks. This time we decided to let two un magical persons to take part in this competition. Two because you haven't got any knowledge against magical creatures etc. and it's easier for you if there the two of you fight together**

**One of my employees will come to get you 12 o'clock on 30th October from Central trainstation.**

**Albus Dumbledore the headmater of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy.**

**____________________________________________________**

"What the-?" Envy wondered after reading the letter "Is this supposed to be joke?"

"I don't think it is", stated voice behind Envy. Green haired homunculus turned only to see King Bradley.

"Why are you following me, Pride?" Envy growled.

"I had this feeling you would receive this letter and think it as a joke", Bradley replied.

"How do you know about it?" Envy asked glaring

"This Dumbledore came to my office to ask if I knew someone who would be able take part in the tournament", Bradley explained

"And you told them I was able to go?" Envy growled angrily.

"This way we might be able to gain some information about magic", Bradley stated ignoring the malicious voice of the older homunculus

"Why not Wrath?" Envy asked

"He doesn't have enough experience", Bradley replied.

"How long does that tournament take?" Envy asked. He already knew he couldn't refuse going.

"About one year", Bradley replied.

"What! I'm not going to spend the whole year in school with some nosy brats!" Envy yelled

"Unfortunately you have to. It would be suspicious if you declined", Bradley stated and started walking away.

Envy stared at the younger homunculus. He didn't like what he heard at all.

"Oh, I just rememered. Don't kill anyone", Bradley stated smirking

Envy got a sudden urge to throw something very big and very heavy towards Bradley, but unfortunately there was nothing like that close enough.

* * *

Edward was angrily walking towards the military headquaters.

"_Why did he follow me?"_ Ed thought kicking a rock on the road with his automail leg.

"Brother!" shouted familiar voice from behind Edward.

Ed turned to see large armor walking towards him.

"Is something wrong, Al?" Ed asked with a smile. Fos some reason he didn't feel so angry anymore.

Before Alphonse Elric could answer loud scrathing noise could be heard inside his armor.

"Al... Another cat?" Ed asked almost growling

"This time it's not!" Alphonse replied hastily.

"Al! Open your chest plate", Ed ordered. Alphonse tried to protest but decided to do as his older brother had said.

"I told you it wasn't a cat", Al said as Ed stared at the greyish owl which was staring back at him.

"Al... We're not keeping it" Ed stated.

"But it looked so helpless sitting on a windowstill", Al stated and sounded like he was going to cry. But of course large suits of armor can't cry.

"That doesn't mean we can keep it", short blond stated sighing. It was third time this week that he had to remind Al that they couldn't have a pet and it was only monday.

"What's this?" Ed wondered when he noticed the letter the owl was carrying. He took it from the owl and noticed his name written on the envelope. Quickly opening it he read it throught and after that he had angry expression on his face.

"What does it say, brother?" Al asked.

"I'm going to ask Colonel. He must know something about this", Ed stated. Before Al could ask what was wrong Ed was already running towards the military headquaters.

About five minutes later Ed arrived to colonel Mustangs office

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" Ed asked angrily as he stomped into Mustangs office-

"What do you mean, shrimp?" Mustang asked grinning

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT NOT EVEN AN ANT COULD SEE HIM WHILE USING MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Ed ranted jumping on Mustangs desk

"You. Now, what were you trying to say?" Mustang asked as if nothing had happened at all.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed shouted but soon calmed down "Your idea of a joke is to sent me letter that tells me to go into somekind of magic school to attend a stupid race thingie"

"It wasn't me", Mustang replied.

Ed looked confused for a while.

"Actually few hours ago fuhrer himself came here to tell about your new mission", Mustang explained "He said you would get letter like that and he was right"

"So this is not a joke?" Ed asked quietly looking quite shocked Mustang shooked his head as an answer "Is Al coming with me?"

"No. Fuhrer did mention about you having partner for this mission but he said he didn't know who it was", Mustang continued

"I don't want to go..." Ed muttered "'ll have to find the philisopher's stone"

"I know, but you have no choice", Mustang stated "You go or get court martialed"

Ed put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Mustang was right, he didn't have a choice.

* * *

30th of october was miserable day for Edward.

First he had to explain Al why he had to leave for a whole year.

Then Mustang had called him short.

When he finally arrived to the Central trainstation he was half an hour early.

Not a good start for the day. He could just hope it wouldn't get worse.

"Chibi?" asked familiar voice.

Yup, his day just got worse

"Why are you here, Envy?" Ed asked glaring the greenhaired homunculus "and WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM AS A GRAIN OF SAND?!"

"Why do you think I would tell you, chibi?" Envy asked smirking.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed shouted gaining stares of other people at the station

Suddenly shadow appeared covering the blond and homunculus. Both turned to see large man with black curly beard standing next to them

"Ar' ya Edward an' Envy?" the man asked with a weird accent

"Um... Yeah?" Edward answered sounding slightly confused

"I'm Hagrid gate keeper of Hog'arts. I was told to come and get you" man called Hagrid stated

"Wait a second! The other person who is going to compete is HIM?" Ed asked pointing towards Envy

"Wow! You finally got it!" Envy stated sarcastically.

"Why you?" Ed asked

"Not because I want to", Envy replied.

"We shoul' leave al'eady", Hagrid stated taking piece of paper from his pocket.

Envy and Ed both staretd at the paper looking confused.

"Take hold of this when I say now", Hagrid stated not noticing the looks he got from both of the teens. "now"

Envy and Ed grabbed the paper. Suddenly they were far away from the trainstation

* * *

Decided to write another HP and FMA crossover with Edvy as pairing.

I also decided not to update this as often as Let' s take over the Hogwarts, but I still try to update once or twice a week.

Hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_"Thoughts"_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of Hoqwarts as were other students too.

Students from Beuxbatons and Dumstrang had already arrived, but for some reason they had told not to go inside castle yet.

Few students were guessing why they couldn't go inside. Most of the guesses were ridiculus. "Maybe it's tradition for the host school to stand outside at the night after other schools arrived" or "Maybe someone lost their timetable and we can't leave before they find it"

Yup, absolutely ridiculous.

"Hermione. Do you have any ideas why we're still outside?" Ron asked with bored tone of voice

"Maybe this time sour different schools are attending" Hermione suggested "But I think that's unlikely to happen"

"At least it sounds more likely to happen than what they suggest", Harry stated motioning towards the group of first and second years as one of them claimed they were waiting for headmasters forcing their students to armwrestle to decide who was going to compete in the triwizard tournament.

As older student didn't think that opinion as likely to happen they didn't listen to the weird conversation for very long.

"So, what do you think will happen?" asked Ron again

"Ron. It's no use asking the same question twice. No one knows why we're still outside", Hermione replied sighing as Ron obviously started to think about Viktor Krum who had arrived ten minutes ago with other students from Dumstrang.

"Ron. Did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked from the redheaded boy who was standing next to her while having dreamy expression on his face.

"It's no use. He's not anywhere near Earth", Harry replied smiling slightly

"Hey! Did you hear that?" asked someone from Hufflepuff standing close to the Golden trio.

"Yeah. I think someone's coming", replied girl who was friend of the earlier Hufflepuff.

"It's not that hard to hear them. They are pretty loud", added third person.

Everyone who had heard this piece of conversation became quiet and started to listen for sounds indicating someone was waalking closer towards them.

Wait! Walking? Someone was walking closer to them. And the person in question was propably very heavy to cause so large noise while only walking. But who could it be? Propably not anyone from other magic school, because why would they walk to Hogwarts.

Fortunately they didn't need to wait for long before they could see the person they had been waiting for.

It was... Hagrid?

But why had they waited for him to arrive for fithteen minu- scratch that, sixteen minutes. Besides it shouldn't matter if one of the teachers was late.

"Hagrid! You're late!" stated professor McGonagall sounding quite annoyed.

"I know, but th'se two wanted to walk after using the firs' portkey to get into Hogsmeade", Hagrid replied.

After hearing their care of magical creatures professor's words they started looking around to see who he was talking about.

"Good job, Hagrid. I'm sure they would like to join others inside as would my students too", Dumbledore stated smiling as usually.

Hagrid nodded and moved aside revealing two teens who propably had stood behind him for the whole time.

No one was sure wether those two teens were girls or boys.

Both had lond hair. Other had his/her blond hair on braid and other had headband around his head causing him/her seem like a palm tree.

The blond wore long red coat over his/her black clothes and other teen was wearing a black top and a black... skirt?

So the green haired teen propably was a girl, but you couldn't know for sure. As for the other teen, no one knew his/her real gender.

Crowd had been thinking about all the possibilities and didn't notice two teens whose reason for arriving into Hogwarts was unknown, following Dumbledore inside castle.

They hadn't even noticed loud arguing which was caused by those two teens.

"Just because we're supposed to compete together doesn't mean I'm not going to get along with you!" Edward growled as they were being lead towards something called 'Great hall'

"Hee, and why is that so, chibi?"Envy asked smirking.

Ed had to use all of his willpower not to start his famous short-rant in front of large group of wizards in training.

"Hmm... Chibi, you didn't get angry", Envy stated.

He wasn't sure why he continued trying to annoy the short alchemist but he couldn't stop himself doing it anyway.

_"He's quite cute when he gets angry... Wait, WHAT?!"_ were thoughts running inside the head of green haired homunculus.

"I'm. Not. Short!" Ed muttered still trying not to cause havoc.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

Envy noticed that they started to seem more and more childish at the moment so he decided to end their arguing. Not by withdrawing of course.

"What ever you say, prince of midgets", Envy said chuckling slightly

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT GARDEN GNOMES THINK HIM AS THEIR PRINCE BECAUSE HE'S SHORTER THAN THEY ARE?!" Ed ranted.

Gladly all of the students were still outside. Why they were still standing there? No one knew,

"I would like you to sit in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor table", Dumbledore stated amused smile on his face as they arrived inside Great hall. When he saw confused look two teens were giving him he continued explaining:" Students in Hogwarts are sorted into four different houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor"

"But why do we have to choose only between Mufflemuff and Grieffindoor?" asked Envy

"Envy, they were called Greyfinder and Huggingfluff", Ed tried to correct the other teenager but failed.

"All the same", Envy replied shrugging

"It would get rather crowdy seeing that Dumstrang students are already sitting with Slytherins and Beaubaxtons with Ravenclaws", Dumbledore stated chuckling not caring to correct his guests. "You will also have your rooms prepared with the house you choose"

"So which one is Grieffindoor table?" asked Envy.

"Greyfinder", Ed muttered quietly

"Chibi, I don't care what they're called", Envy stated.

Again Ed resisted ranting out loud. Students of Hogwarts had finally arrived to the Great hall after getting out from their trance like state.

"It's the table covered with red and gold cloth", Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling as always.

Ed got sudden shudder as he watched the old headmaster started walking towards a stand at the other side of the hall which had long table on it. Only other person Ed had ever met with sparkles was major Armstrong. Another shudder.

"Ughh. Let's go, chibi", Envy stated dragging Edward towards Gryffindor table.

They sat next to two identical looking redheads who were grinning as they arrived

"Nice to meet you, we're-"

"Fred and-"

"George -"

"Are you?"

For a while neither of the Amestrians could were suprised at the identical appearance of the two and the way they spoke made them even more confused.

"Envy", green haired homunculus replied shortly.

"Huh?" other twin wondered

"My name is Envy. Make fun of it and neither of you sees tomorrow", Envy threatened "Chibi is called Ed"

"I would've been able to tell my own name without any help from you", Ed growled trying not to cause havoc over the short comment.

"So, why-"

"Are you two-"

"Here in-"

"Hogwarts?" twins asked

Their way of speaking was getting annoying. At first it had just been amzing and confusing but not anymore.

"We were asked to compete in the- what was it called again", Ed tried to explain

"Triwizard tournament. But-"

"Which school are-"

"You from?" they asked

"Actually we were asked to represent non magical people, or something like that", Ed continued explaining while Envy was looking around the great hall.

"So you're both-"

"Muggles" twins stated sounding amazed

"Umm... Yeah?" Ed replied "Would you stop talking like that?"

"No-"

"Way!" twins replied grin plastered on their faces.

"That headmaster guy looks like he has something to say", muttered Envy. Twins and Ed turned to look at Dumbledore who was standing behind teachers table.

Next ten minutes went quickly as Dumbledore explained triwizard tournament and mentioned two muggles competing with others choosed to attend the tournament.

"Where do you sleep?" Ed asked from twins "Dumbledore told us our rooms would be prepared somewhere close to the place you sleep in"

"We can show you the way-"

"To Gryffindor tower", twins replied "Be careful-"

"Of staircases, they-"

"Move."

"I knew this wouldn't be normal place", Ed muttered quietly to himself as twins led him and Envy the way across the castle.

When they arrived into Gryffindor there was door across the room that hadn't been there before.

"That propably-"

"Leads into your-"

"Rooms" Twins stated motioning towards the door.

"Thank you", Ed replied while Envy just walked to the door, opened it and stepped inside leaving Ed behind.

Sighing Ed looked after Envy. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Hello! Second chapter done!

I really don't have anything to say right now.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"What do you think of those two muggles taking part in triwizard tournament?" asked Harry from Ron and Hermione as they were walking towards Great hall to attend Halloween feast.

"We haven't actually met them, but from what Fred and George told us I think they are quite eccentric. I mean it isn't normal to dress into clothes which make people confuse their gender", Hermione replied stating the facts.

"By the way, shouldn't triwizard tournament be renamed or something?" wondered Ron.

"What kind of name would you think to be fitting then?" Harry asked sarcastically "Triwizard-and-two-muggles tournament?"

"You've got a point", Ron sighed.

"Shh! I think I can hear something", Hermione shushed.

"Of course you can hear something. We're talking right next to you", Ron replied and Hermione scowled at him.

"I meant something other than your loud mouth moving", Hermione stated still scowling at her redheaded friend.

They quieted down and as Heirmione had stated they heard loud arguing from behind the corner.

"Let go!" shouted a woman voice

"What are actually you doing?" asked other voice which was hard to say was it a man or woman asking

"I'm trying to discover how it works", replied third voice which was also hard to tell its owner's gender

"Let go of me you vulgar imbecile!" woman voice shouted gaining more volume

"Just let it go already. It's causing me a headache", second voice stated sounding tired

"Not until I discover why it's moving", third voice replied sounding very determined

"NOOOO! Let go!" again the woman voice shouted. It started to sound more and more like shriek

"Chibi, just let it go!" second voice started to sound annoyed

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD HIDE BEHIND A MUSHROOM AND NOT GET FOUND!?" sudden yell from the third voice made the golden trio flinch

"You. Actually I think you could even hide behind a grain of sand", second voice replied soundin as if being already used to this kind of loud rants

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Another shout from third voice and another flinch from the golden trio

"LET ME GOO!" woman voice shrieked so high it was almost impossible to understand what it was telling

"Just. Let. It. GO!" second voice growled.

The golden trio turned to look at each other for and after a short moment nodded as if they had just discussed a plan through telepathy.

They walked forward to see what was going on behind the corner.

What they saw was slightly suprising. The two muggles attending the triwizard tournament were arguing. Shorter one with long blond hair on braid('_that's propably Ed'_ -Harry) was holding a portrait which had a picture of a fancy witch who propably had lived about few centuries ago.

The other muggle with green hair(_'If the other is Ed then this is Envy')_ was looking at the other teen with annoyed and angry expression.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked Hermione

"Good timing!" said Ed "Would you explain how does this thing move?"

"I'm not a thing", muttered the witch in the painting but she was ignored.

"Umm... It is moved by magic", Hermione replied sounding unsure for the first time.

"But that doesn't explain anything at all", shortish teen complained

"Just accept it already! There's nothing more to explain" Envy stated "Let's just get to the feast thingie"

"Do you need someone to show you the way?" asked Harry.

"No, we're standing here for fun. Of course we need", palm-tree-like teen stated sarcastically "Did you hear that, chibi. We're going now"

Ed growled in annoyed manner obviously because of the short comment, but he still followed Envy and golden trio who led they way to the Great hall.

"We don't know your names yet", Ed said after they had sat down at Gryffindor table.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter. And these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger", replied Harry who was a little bit glad about the fact that the two teens sitting across the table didn't think him as celebrity or the saver of the wizarding world.

"Hmm... Are you possibly related to those redheaded twins?" Ed asked from Ron

"Yeah. They told us about you", Ron replied. After that a tense silence fell over them.

Envy wasn't very talkactive, Ed was eating as fast as he could and the golden trio wasn't sure what to say until Ron deciced to end the silence

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Ron asked from Ed who almost choked.

"Isn't that obvious!?" Ed asked angrily "of course I am a-" he was cut off by Envy who decided to take part in their discussion

"He's a chibi", stated our favourite palm-tree-look-a-like homunculus grinning widely.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN AN AVERAGE MOUSE?!" Ed ranted angrily gaining attention of every student in the whole hall.

"You. Or is there anyone else as short as that aroundd here?" Envy asked sarcastically.

Harry tried to mention that their charm professor Flitwick was shorter than Ed but before he could say it Ed was already shouting at Envy

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU IDIOT PALM TREE!" Ed shouted.

"You wanna fight, chibi? I can do that if you want so", replied Envy annoyed of the palm tree comment.

"You shouldn't fight! You're supposed to compete together not fight against each other!" Hermione reminded loudly to get her voice heard.

Ed glared at Envy but he didn't show any signs of wanting to fight and just started to stare at his food. Envy didn't start fighting either.

For a few minutes they were being stared by students, but soon everyone began to concenrate to their conversations that had been going before Ed's rant.

"_Why did I start arguing with him again?" _Envy thought staring at his food which he propably wasn't even going to eat. Not anymore. He had lost his appetite.

"_What actually happened...?" _Envy continued thinking trying to remember correctly "_He was just talking to them. Friendly too. He never talks to me like that"_

He sighed causing Hermione to look at him weirdly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked friendly.

"Nothing of your concern", Envy replied coldly. After all why should he be friendly towards someone he didn't have any reason to be.

Then Ed glared at him again. For some reason it caused Envy to feel a sudden wave of sadness.

Gladly soon enough plates turned clean and the headmaster Dumbdoor or something like that stood up gaining everyones attention.

"The goblet of fire has soon made it's mind", he stated and took his wand from his sleeve. With one spell he extinguished almost every candle in the hall causing the goblet of fire look even more brighter.

"I would like Elric and Envy to go into the chamber already since you both will attend", Dumbledore stated and motioned towards a door at the wall behind head table.

Envy and Ed both walked inside the room which had many trophies and medals.

Ed stood near the door as Envy sat on the floor across the room. Whole room seemed so tense.

"...I'm sorry", Ed muttered quietly.

Envy was confused, why would Ed apologise to him?

"For calling you idiot palm tree..." Ed continued loo´king at his feet

Before Envy could ask why Ed wanted to apologize(no one had ever apologized to him after insulting him or after anything else) a young wizard with red cloak came inside the chamber.

"_Propably from the Durestrange or whatever it's name is"_ thought Envy smiling slightly.

He had no idea why he was smiling, but for some reason hearing Ed apoligize made him feel better.

After few minutes another wizard and one witch had arrived into the room too.

They were waiting for someone propably Dumbledore to arrive to the chamber and to tell them what they were supposed to do after that.

But instead of Dumbledore arriving the person who arrived was Harry.

Envy raised his eyebrow in wonder. Wasn't there supposed to be only one student from each school competing? From what Envy knew he though everyone was already in the room.

Soon another wizard ran into the room.

"It seems we've got sixth contestant", man stated as few more wizards marched inside after him.

"_That explains a lot"_ Envy thought. So now they had to compete against Harry too. Well, it's not like he was so determined to win anyway and it seemed like Ed was thinking the same thing.

For the next fifthteen minutes all of the wizards in chamber were arguing about should they let Harry compete or not and how did he get his name into the goblet of fire etc. etc.

Envy was starting to think wizards were idiots. If someone was chosen to take part in the competition he would take part in it.

In the end they decided to let Harry compete.

It seemed like this was going to be one long year... Well, at least it was going to be interesting.

With a smirk plastered on his face Envy followed Ed out of the chamber as others contestants left as well.

* * *

Done! Sorry if it's OOC!

If you have any questions feel free to ask unless it doesn't have anything to do with this fanfic.

And if you have any ideas about what should happen or if there's something you want to happen feel free to tell.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text' **

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone.

* * *

"You know what? I'm going home", stated Ed slamming his hand on the table in front of him.

Envy just raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at the shorter teenager. They were in Hogwarts' library which was a suprisingly loud place. Ed couldn't stand not knowing how all the portraits around Hogwarts were moving and talking like it was normal thing to do.

"Hmmm...? But I thought you wanted to invistage about this magic thingie", Envy stated his eyebrow still raised

"Yes, but this is getting more and more anoying every second", Ed growled while motioning towards whispering students trying to hide behind bookselves.

At least half of the students in Hogwarts wanted to find out if Envy and Ed were boys or girls.

And every time Ed tried to explain his gender he was cut off by people saying things like:" Don't say it! It's more fun to try find it out myself" or Envy suddenly shouting word 'chibi' making it sound like Ed was saying:" Is it that hard to notice I'm a chibi!"

He felt like he had been made fun of by Envy. And of course that was the truth.

"Chibi, it's fifth time you told me that within ten minutes we've spent in here", Envy stated sighing before grinning,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO LIVE IN AN APPLE?!" Ed ranted angrily standing up and waving his fist wildly in air.

"That's a good one", stated Envy clapping his hands in awe while acting over-dramatically.

"Do you have to call me short?" Ed asked huffing in anger "If this goes on we'll get thrown out from library for the fifth time this week"

"It's not that bad", stated Envy acting dumb

"Mind if I remind you, it's only wednesday", Ed stated looking around to see if the strict librarian had noticed. But gladly she was scolding few students who had been eating chocolate in library and hadn't noticed his shout.

"I know. Besides it's not my fault that you can't accept a simple fact", Envy stated leaning against the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm. Not. Short", Ed growled trying not to yell in anger.

"Whatever you say, chibi", Envy stated with a grin plastered on his face.

Ed made note to himself to not go to a library with Envy ever again.

"Excuse me?" asked a quiet voice.

Envy and Ed turned to look at the speaker only to notice it was a short student. Not as short as Ed but short anyway.

"If you want to know our gender you should get eye glasses. I mean it's obvious that I'm a-" and again Ed was cut of by no other than our favourite green haired homunculus... Wait! Envy is only green haired homunculus we know... Well you propably get the point anyway.

"Chibi"

"Envy! I'm. NOT. short" Ed growled loudly as vein appeared on his forehead.

"Actually... That's not what I was going to say", stated the forgotten student quietly gaining attention of the short alchemist.

"All contestants are supposed to go upstairs", the short student whose name was still unknown.

"Why?" asked Envy but Ed ignored him and told the boy to lead the way for them.

* * *

Five minutes of climbing stairs later they arrived into a classroom where judges and all of the other contestants, but Harry, were already waiting.

"So our muggle contestants arrive!", exclaimed one of the judges. His name was propably... Batman? Baguetteman? Two Amestrians couldn't remember anymore.

"Where did Harry go?" asked Dumbledore

"T'at witc' in purple kidnaped 'im and forced 'im to go inside a broom closet", replied Fleur Delarcour

Dumbledore shook his head slowly still smiling as he went and opened the door of broom closet in question.

_"Okay, so what was Harry doing in the broom closet?"_ Ed wondered as Harry walked out from his dark hiding place followed by a witch in purple.

"Now that all of contestants have already arrived we're finally going to start", exclaimed the earlier man whose name was still unknown.

After that man called Ollivanders started examining contestants' wooden stick which they kept calling wands.

After Harry's wand had been examined mr. Ollivanders turned to look at Ed and Envy.

"You're next", man stated pointing at Ed who kept quiet for a while

"Umm... I'm not a wizard so I don't have a wand", he stated.

"Oh. Then would you mind showing me your weapon?" man asked politely.

Ed slowly raised his right hand. It was the thing he used most when fighting if you didn't include all those spears he made with alchemy.

Mr. Ollivanders quickly grabbed his hand and Ed noticed his eyes widening as hard steel could be felt throught his gloves.

"It's very well made from what I can say, but of course this kind of things aren't my speciality so I'm sure you know better than I do", mr. Ollivanders replied smiling sadly and leaving everyone else, but Envy and suprisingly Dmbledore confused.

"My friend made it", Ed replied grinning widely.

"What about you?" asked from Envy as Ed walked back where he had been standing before.

"Hmm? I use nothing besides my own body", Envy replied grinning.

For a few seconds the man seemed stunned, but soon he looked like he understood.

"Would you two demonstrate your fighting style?" asked the witch in purple.

"I would be glad, but is it really okay?" asked Ed from Dumbledore who nodded as answer.

"Now. I'm still mad about you calling me short", Ed stated as he turned towards Envy who was smirking as reply.

"But it's an obvious fact", replied Envy.

Quickly Ed leapt towards the green haired homunculus who did exactly same thing. Instead of crashing together Envy tried to kick Ed who managed to dodge it. Ed tried to strike Envy but the green haired teen had already jumped out from the way with a back flip.

This continued for few minutes as other contestants and judges were watching it closely.

Envy had made few powerful hits on Ed's right hand. Amazingly the shorter teen looked like nothing had happened at all even though it looked quite painful. But of course Ed had made few hits too. Harry was sure that Envy had got at least few bruises, but few soon they were gone. Harry took another look, but he still didn't notice any trace from the earlier blows.

Soon Dumbledore clapped his hands together to gain attention from the two fighting teens.

"We've gotten a good idea of your fighting style", Dumbledore stated "I think that's all for now"

Envy and Ed were already leaving when the witch in purple came to them.

"I would like to write a interview to the daily prophet. Is that okay?" the witch asked smiling, but before Ed or Envy could reply they noticed being dragged towards the broom closet Harry had appeared from earlier. "I'm so happy you are willing to"

Not long after that they were sitting on old cardboard boxes in that broom closet.

"Is it okay if I use my special quill?" witch asked and again before getting reply she pulled a green quill and folder.

"Test. Here I am, interviewing two muggle contestants taking part in triwizard tournament", witch stated to the quill, which started immediately write on the paper.

Ed stretched closer to see what the quill was writing.

**Here I am interviewing two beautiful muggle girls taking part in triwi...**

"Hey! I'm not a girl!" Ed hissed angrily

"Of course not", the witch replied not doing anything to stop the quill from writing "So what are your names?"

"I'm Envy and the shortie is Ed", Envy replied calmly while yawning. He wasn't interested in that kind of things anyway.

**... called Ed and Jealousy...**

"..."

Now it was Envy who was having hard time not trying to kill the reporter.

"How does it feel to be the first muggles taking part in the contest", witch asked like nothing had happened at all.

"...Weird?" Ed replied quietly.

**..."It's fantastic" replied Ed exitedly. She is youngest contestant. Can you believe that? Only 12 years old and taking part in...**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHO-!?" Ed tried to rant but was cut off by no other than our favour- I mean the reporter we all loathe.

"It must be shocking to find out about magic existing"

"DON'T IGN-"

"I'm sure you have something to tell about your family and friends"

"LISTEN TO M-"

"Oh, it was lovely to interview you! Bye bye!", and before Ed could say anything the witch had already left the broom closet with her quill and folder in her hands.

"Calm down. She left already", Envy stated to Ed who was still fuming in anger

"...Next time I see her I make her regret for not listening"

* * *

Yay! This chapter was fun to write for many different reasons.

And again for some reason I don't have anything else to say... Besides: PLEASE review

Thanks for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

For Envy it seemed like time before the first challenge was slowly creeping towards. Notice word slowly.

He was very bored. Ed dragged him to library to research magic even though he wasn't interested at all. And of course this repeated itself EVERY day.

Only interesting thing to happen occured more than two weeks ago. That was when the interview was released.

Envy smirked at the memory.

Both Amestrian teenagers arrived to the Great hall. It was usually very loud in there, but that day it was even louder than usually.

"Ed! Envy! Have you seen this yet?" asked Hermione motioning towards the news paper in her hand as the short blond and palm tree like homunculus sat close to her.

"No. Is it something interesting?" Envy asked hoping for the boredom to end.

"You should read it yourself", Hermione stated handing the paper to the Amestrians who started reading as soon as they could.

**This year triwizard tournament will take place in Hogwarts for the first time in centuries. Of course it will be slightly different from what it was. Instead of three champions there will be six persons taking part in it. Besides two muggles as champions the goblet of fire chose second champion for Hogwarts. This sixth comtestant is no other than famous boy who lived Harry Potter.**

"Is there something wrong with this aricle?" Ed asked after reading the first two rows.

"Not there, but look at the part in right side", Hermione stated pointing towards the paper.

**The two muggle contestants are charming girls called Ed and Jealousy. They both come from a country called Ametris which is known for it's military. Not that many people even know it exists at all. Here is an interview from them. "How does it feel to be first muggle taking part in the tournament ment for witches and wizards?" Jealousy showed no intentions of answering, but Ed smiled widely and replied:" It's absolutely fantastic!" Can you believe that this cute little girl is the youngest of all champions? Only twelve years old! Jealousy on other hand is already seventeen years old. **

**They demonstrated their way of self-defense. And I must say it was amazing how Ed could keep up with someone five years older than her! Their fighting skills were amazing, but I'm sure they wouldn't win wizard in a serious duel.**

**When contestants wands were weighted. As these two muggles didn't have wands the things they used as weapons were inspected. Jealous told she didn't use any, but Ed let that way too old wand maker Mr. Ollivander check her right hand. No one besides the wand maker in question knows what her mystery weapon is. We've been trying to get some information about it but wouldn't tell. He just said:"It's a private matter. I'm sure he will tell what it is if he wants to do so." As you propably noticed the famous wand maker is starting to go senile. He couldn't even tell that Ed is a girl.**

By now Ed was fuming in anger. Who wouldn't after being called twelve years old girl when you in reality were a seventeen years old boy. And Ed was sure he could take down a wizard if he happened to duel with them. He wasn't a normal muggle after all. And neither was Envy.

Our favourite green haired homunculus just chuckled at the article grinning as he did so. He didn't mind being called a girl that much. After all he wore clothes that made it hard to know if he was a girl or a boy,

Only thing that made him angry was that his name was miss spelled. It's Envy! Not Jealousy! They don't even sound same. No they were almost opposites. 

But at least it was fun to watch as the short alchemist's facial expression turned darker and started muttering things like:"Stupid gender mistaking people" and "I'm definetely going to get my revenge"

People who heard the first sentence started to wonder if the short blond was talking about Skeeter or Ollivanders. Ed could've ment both so no one still knew was Ed a boy or a girl and it was same for Envy.

Envy chuckled again. This gained a questioning look from Ed who was reading a book as always. But Envy could not prevend himself from laughing. After all it was so fun to see Ed get angry at someone else after a while.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked from the green haired homunculus.

"I just remembered what that annoying reporter wrote about you", Envy replied grinning.

When Ed heard that he started muttering his plans for revenge out loud without noticing it himself. Envy found it quite amusing and didn't do anything to stop the other Amestrian from embarassing himself. That didn't happen very often. Or if it did Envy hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Ummm... Hi", stated familiar voice interrupting Ed's muttering and Envy's thinking.

They both turned at the same time only to see Harry.

"What do you want?" asked Envy rudely.

"Dragons", Harry stated making both Amestrians look at him in confusion.

"...What?" asked the short alchemist

"First task is dragons", Harry replied "Five of them. One for two of you and others have one for each"

"...Okay. Why did you tell us?" Ed wondered

"Others propably know already. It's fare if we all know about them", Harry explained

"Thanks, but I'm sure we're going to be okay even if you didn't tell us", Ed replied grinning widely.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't know anything about magic or dragons!" Harry stated sounding suprised. He hadn't expected that kind of answer from Ed.

"Why do you think we've spent most of our time in library?" asked Ed still grinning "Besides we're not very normal muggles"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked sounding even more suprised than earlier if that even was possible.

"You'll see it soon", Envy replied "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't survive against one overgrown mutant snake that breathes fire"

"I've had enough knowledge about fire", stated Ed thinking about his superrior officer.

"Oh, you mean that colonel pyromaniac?" asked Envy shivering slightly at the tought of getting torched by the person in question

"That's him", Ed replied sighing "Did you know that he wants to change dresscode so that every woman in military has to wear a mini skirt?"

"That makes him seem like a pervert", Envy stated thinking about it but after getting a weird vision of Mustang trying to flirt Ed. It made him envy(pun intented) the older man who was being so close towards the short alchemist sitting near him. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the image and finally succeeding in it.

"He is one already", Ed replied sighing. The weird image was back again. Envy considered hitting his head against table in front of him, but rejected the idea. He wasn't very fond of the pain.

"Umm... What are you talking about?" asked Harry who had already been forgotten.

"You're still here?" asked Envy turning to look at the black haired teen.

"What if I just leave?" Harry suggested motioning towards the door which led to and from library.

"Okay. Bye bye!" Envy stated. Ed waved his hand as to say his farewells.

Harry left the library thinking about how weird the muggles could be nowadays. Well he did spent more than most of the year around wizards, so maybe it was somekind of new muggle fashion to speak in riddles or something.

After Harry left Ed and Envy continued talking. It was mostly about how idiotic people could be. Roy Mustang, Gluttony, Armstrong and Wrath were mentioned very often...

Who would've known that Envy could be that nice person to talk to?

* * *

Hehee! I got sudden urge to keep writing so I decided to update this sooner! I should get this kind of moods more often...

Thanks for reading and please review! I would be really glad if you do so!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" asked green haired homunculus from the short alchemist. They were sitting in a tent with other champions waiting for someone to come in and explain what their task was going to be.

"It depends. We don't know what we're supposed to do yet so I can't say for sure", Edward replied thinking about their possibilities. Other champions looked sick, were quiet or walked around glancing around nervously. It seemed like they were waiting for dragon to appear in front of them and grill them with only a breath. "If we're supposed to fight against it you should attack first"

"Awww. Why me?" asked Envy acting over dramatically "You know I hate pain"

"And you already know the answer. It takes more than few flames to kill you but it's different for me", Edward replied sighing "And I still have things I need to do."

"Oh yeah! That tin can", Envy stated smirking

"Al is not a tin can!" Ed growled loudly making Dumstrang's champion(Drum's Victim?) stare at them in wonder(How could they be so calm before facing a dragon?).

"Okay okay, just calm down", Envy stated still grinning happiy. He had no reason to be happy but he still was.

Soon after that Bagman marched to teh tent. Other champions seemed to get even more greener than they already were.

He explained that they were supposed to get a golden egg from the dragon guarding it. Bagman also told them to draw a miniature version of the dragon they were going to face.

When it was Envy's and Ed's turn, Envy pushed Ed forward to take the miniatiature dragon from the bag.

The short alchemist took his hand out of the little bag he had a tiny green (propably made of plastic plastic) miniature dragon which had number fice around its neck, in his hand. Ed was starting to think that there were many green things around him that day. Other champions seemed greenish, the miniature was green and... there was Envy with his green palm tree like hair. Another weird thing about the miniature was that it moved like a real dragon would.

"So, what's the plan?" Envy asked for the second time.

"It's almost the same as earlier. This time you distract it while I go get that egg", Edward replied quietly trying not to let other champions hear. Even if they had heard their conversation they couldn't use the same tactic cause they were competing alone.

"So, in the end it's still me that get hurt", Envy almost whined. Notice word almost.

"Then make a better plan", Edward stated shrugging.

"..."

"So we'll go with my plan?"

"You planned this ahead didn't you?"

"Of course. Otherwise we wouldn't have a plan"

Envy suddenly felt like hitting his head against something hard but since he hated pain he decided against it.

One by one other champions left from the tent as their turn came. Now only Harry, Ed and Envy were waiting for their turn to come.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry asked with his voice little higher than normally.

"Good question", Ed stated thinking for a reason "I've been in more dangerous situations than this is for a few times. Being chased by a mass murderer for instance"

"Mass Murderer?!" Harry exclaimed and seemed to forget the dragons "Why were you chased by a mass murderer? You're only twelve years old!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT TO GET MITAKEN AS A TWELVE YEARS OLD?!" Ed ranted standing up from the chair he head been sitting on. At the same time few students from Hogwarts turned to look away from dragons to see where the shout came from, but soon dissmissed it as a loud noise that was made by the dragon that was now chasing one of the champions who was newly nicknamed as soon-to-get-eaten-by-a-dragon.

"Y-you aren't twelve? But the daily prophet said tha-", Harry stammered as Ed continued glaring at him and Envy grinned

"It's just as true as my name is Jealousy", Envy stated continuing to grin.

"That witch is going down! I'm still going to get my revenge!" Ed declared sounding determined.

"You can get revenge on my behalf too", stated Envy

"I thought you'd want to get your revenge on your own... This is not how you usually react", Ed stated seeming a little bit suprised.

Envy just shrugged as an answer.

"You didn't tell why you're still so calm", Harry said to Envy.

"I've seen many things during my long life", Envy replied yawning a little.

"Most of the people don't think seventeen as old", Harry stated making Ed smirk.

"He's a lot more older than he looks", Edward explained "Try to guess how old he is"

"19?" Harry suggested quickly

"Nope and we won't tell my age you to until you guess it yourself", Envy stated smirking even wider than Ed. Harry thought those two should join a club for maniacly grinning people or something like that.

Sudden whistle suprised them all. It was sign for Harry to leave from the tent. Teen inb question turned little bit more greenish and left the tent.

"Should we be more worried?" asked Ed after a long silence which he had spent thinking. Loud commentary about how dangerous something had been, coming from outshide didn't help at all.

"We'll be okay. If it's more dangerous than we thought you can always use your alchemy and I can change my shape into something more useful for fighting against a dragon", stated Envy making the other teen calm down without even noticing it himself.

Only ten minutes later was Amestrians turn.

They walked out from the tent to arrive to a field. All of the students were looking at them their gazes filled with excitemend and some had even a tint of worry.

This didn't make Envy feel fear or anything like that. He couldn't die easily. He glanced to his left and noticed Edward. For some reason worry filled his thoughts. Envy couldn't die easily, but it was different for the short alchemist.

Ed turned towards Envy without noticing the worry in other's eyes and smiled.

"We're going to beat that dragon", whispered Edward "There's no way we're going to lose to one mutated snake. You said it yourself"

Without noticing himself Envy smiled happily at those words which made him lose all of his previous worry.

Soon Edward noticed something weird. Where was the dragon? Sudden loud sounds of crumbling rocks coming from right were a very good response to this unasked question.

They turned to see a dragon which was identical to the miniature they received earlier. Only difference was that this was the real one and many times larger than the miniature version.

"You know the plan", it was more of a statement than a question. Envy nodded and they both started to run towards the large reptile which was now staring at the two intruders.

They separated when they were only 40 meters away from the dragon which had to turn its head around from side to another to see both teens at the same time.

When it turned to look at Ed, Envy leaped and made a ninja like kick which hit the side of dragon's face. Annoyed because of the hit the huge reptile turned and started to chase Envy who was already ten meters away.

While dragon left to get its revenge on the palm-tree-like-homunculus it also left the golden egg without guarding. Edward decided to use his chance and hurried towards the golden edd.

He already had it in his hands when a large shadow appeared upon him.

"EED!" came sudden shout from other side of the dragon. Ed raised his gaze to see a large tail quickly move towards him. His reflexes kicked in and he dodged it. Unfortunately, tail hit a pile of rocks right behind him making it crumble. Large pieces of rock flew from the place tail had hit.

Ed layed on ground. He had covered his head with his hands so that none of the rocks had hit him there.

"_No where hurts. Good sign",_ Ed thought _"Now, I'll just get up"_ Great plan but there was one proplem with it. His automail leg was stuck under few large pieces of stone. Ed cursed outloud.

"EEEEDD! Are you alright!!?" came shout from somewhere. Envy was the one who shouted

"I'm okay! I just got stuck!" Ed replied to the green haired homunculus.

"Look out!" shouted Envy again and Ed raised his head to look up.

This time instead of seeing dragon's tail Edward saw dragon's head. It looked very angry.

"_Am I going to die?", _thought Ed inside his head. The dragon looked like it was readying itseöf to burn the short alchemist into ash.

He couldn't die yet! There were many things he needed to do. He needed to find the philisopher's stone to get Al back to the way he was before the day they tried to transmute their mother back to life. He also needed to defeat the homunculus. Wait why did he actually want to defeat them? Because they were evil? No, for the whole time he had been in Huggingwary Envy hadn't done anything against him. Besides short jokes that is.

But mostly the green haired homunculus had been quiet and some times it even seemed like the other Amestrian was even worrying about Ed. Why? Ed didn't know. Now that he thought about it he didn't know almost anything about Envy. His favourit food? No idea. His favourite animal? Also no idea. It was starting to annoy Ed. What did he actually know about Envy? His name, being a homunculus etc. But that was about it.

Edward wanted to know more about the easily angered green haired homunculus. Again he didn't know why.

All these thoughts ran through Edward's mind as he lay on ground while dragon was slowly moving towards him.

Ed could already feel the warm of the flames moving towards him. Suddenly his reflexes kicked in. He clapped his hands together and slammed them on ground. Bluish light emited from the alchemic reaction though only Ed, dragon and Envy who had leaped closer were able to see it among the flames.

"_I can't die here!"_ was the only thing running through Edward's mind.

Crowd around the field was waiting to see a pile of ash where Ed had stood but instead they saw the blond teen as if nothing had happened. No one noticed pieces of a wall made of dirt that had burned to ground merely few seconds ago.

The green haired teen let out a deep breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. He didn't need to worry about Ed anymore so he might as well use the chance he had in front of him.

While dragon was wondering why its flames didn't work Envy and Ed both ran towards it. In unison they jumped and kicked straight to dragon's head.

Dragon fell on ground creating a thick dust cloud. Again sound of clapping was heard, but it was impossible to see what was happening.

When dust cloud finally disappeared everyone could see dragon's head being tied to a nearby stone.

Audiense started cheering wildly.

* * *

Hello again!

I didn't mention dragons by their names cause I don't know what's the Eglish version of them. I only have Finnish version of Harry Potter books and I don't want even want to try to translate them back to English...

There was something else I was going to say, but I already forgot... Oh, next chapter will be about the aftermatch of the first challenge and this chapter in Harry's point of view

Well, thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

Harry was gazing the two muggles standing in the field. He felt worry towards them.

They had never seen a dragon before and even though they had said they weren't so normal muggles and that they were going to be okay after facing the dragon. What did they even mean with 'not so normal muggle'? Maybe they were magical heroes fighting against evil monsters... Okay, he needed to stop eavesdropping those few third year muggleborns who were always talking about those Japanese comics that were starting to get more and more popular among muggles...

Turning his thoughts back to Envy and Ed who were still just standing. Suddenly two teens started running towards the dragon soon after they started running towards separated directions.

Dragon turned to look at the shorter blond, but then palm-tree-look-a-like teen kicked dragon. This gained loud gasps from the adience. Propably because most of them knew not to anger a dragon unless wanting to get roasted.

Dragon started to chase Envy. Few Slytherins grinned widely. How ever their expressions soon turned suprised. Envy had leapt futher away from the dragon.

For a while Harry had just stared at the green haired teen who was dodging all of the attacks dragon made. He turned his gaze away only when he felt a sudden jab in his ribs. Hermione who was standing right besides him had happy expression on her face.

But what made her smile when it seemed like the fight between a dragon and a palm tree was not going to proceed into the stage where Envy would win the dragon.

"Look!" Hermione stated happily.

"I was looking until you interrupted", Harry replied almost rolling his eyes.

"I meant, look at Ed", Hermione replied snorting

Now that Hermione said it Harry noticed he had completely forgotten about Ed. He turned to look at the short blond who was now hurrying towards the golden egg.

Harry grinned happily. Those two weren't normal muggles. Finally he understood why. They acted calmly even though they had never seen anything like the dragon they were now facing. It seemed as if they were actually enjoying the breeze of fight.

Way too soon the grin vanished from his face when he noticed dragon's tail moving quickly towards the short blond who didn't seem to notice.

"EED!", shouted someone with a barely noticeable voice. It seemed familiar, but Harry was too horrified to try to ponder who the shouter was.

Sounds of stones crumbling emited as suddenly appeared dust cloud gloomed over the place where Ed had been.

Harry breathed in relief when he finally was able to see the short blond laying on ground without any large injuries that could be seen from where Harry was standing.

In his mind he wondered for a reason why Ed was not standing up as soon as possible. Not so long after he noticed large rock on Ed's right foot. Fro some reason no hints of pain could be seen on Ed's face.

Now dragon turned towards Ed probably to torch him into ashes. This time there was no way that Ed could dodge the hard blow he was going to get.

Harry and others held their breaths in worry. There was no way that muggle could get away from those flames alive... Right?

Ed managed to prove them wrong. When flames disappeared he was standing there as if nothing had happened. The rock keeping the short teen from standing up was gone.

They let out a breath in relief. When dragon seemed to hesistate both Amestrians jumped and kicked the large reptile making it fall.

Many students groaned as another thick dust cloud made impossible to see what was going on in the field. Sudden clap made even more people wonder what happened.

When they finally were able to see what had happened the first thing they noticed was the dragon. Its head was tied on a leash.

Audience started cheering loudly. Only those Slytherins who had made a be, that muggles would die while competing, with other Slytherin.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say that I'm okay?" Asked furious blond from the witch who was trying to examine his left leg.

"There's no way you're okay after your leg was stuck under that stone", witch replied trying to force Ed to stay down on the bed he was sitting on.

"But I'm okay! I walked all the way to here from there and there's nothing wrong with my leg", Ed insisted.

"That's just as true as I'm a three-headed dog", witch snorted

"Why don't you examine Envy first?" short alchemist asked motioning towards the palm-tree-look-a-like who was sitting on a nearby chair smirking as he heard Ed's words

"I would but he's completely unharmed", witch replied "Now, just let me examine you!"

"Envy! Help!" Ed asked looking pleadingly at the green haired homunculus.

"You shouldn't worry, miss", Envy stated almost over politely "His leg wasn't under that stone. There was empty space between it, ground and chibi's foot"

"Is that so?" witch asked frowning.

"It's exactly what he said!" E¤d added wanting to get away from that place as soon as possible.

"We'd like to go to see our points so bye bye!" Envy stated leaving the hospital tent with Ed closely behind him.

A soon as they got out from the tent the golden trio ran to talk with them.

"That was amazing!" Ron stated sounding excited "Your kicks looked so cool!"

"...Thanks?" replied Ed sounding suprised.

"How did you dodge those flames?" Harry asked curiously "Your leg was stuck under that rock"

Edward and Envy glanced towards each other.

"It actually wasn't stuck", Ed started trying to tell the same story as Envy did in the tent.

"There was empty space under it. His leg didn't even touch that stone", Envy continued "Do you know how many points we got?"

"You got two points less than Harry did", Ron replied grinning. Ed wasn't sure if that grin was happy or mocking.

"So what place are we in?" Edward asked. It seemed like Envy wanted to know as soon as possible too.

"You're in second place", Hermione replied smiling

"Well, that went better than I though", Ed stated "That means you're in the first place, Harry"

"Yeah..." Harry replied seeming embrassed about it.

They had started walking towards the castle while talking. Suddenly Ed stopped in the middle of his sentence maniac like grin plastered over his face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"That lying witch is here", Ed stated grinning even more wider making the golden trio shudder.

"You should go to castle first. You might not want to see what's going to happen", Envy stated his own mouth curving into a smirk.

Golden trio left while shuddering and thinking about how scary muggles were nowadays.

They didn't notice faint sound of clapping or the bluish light that emited from alchemic reaction.

They only noticed Skeeter falling on the ground when her shoes got stuck in the mud which was unnormally sticky where she had just stood.

"I thought you're revenge was supposed to be more horrible", Envy stated slightly disappointed.

"This is just the begining!", Edward announced "Next time I see her it'll be more cruel!"

"...What if you never see her again?" Envy asked rolling his eyes.

"..."

"So you didn't think about that?" it was more of a statement that question

"Shut up. I'll just do something about it", Ed muttered embrassed about his mistake.

Envy was starting to feel that he was slightly closer towards Ed than before fighting against the over-grown snake. For some reason this thought made him smile happily.

* * *

Chapter seven done! I had four exams this week and didn't have much time to write so stayed up late and wrote this chapter!

This time I don't have anything special to write here...

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

The golden trio was walking towards Hogwart's kitchen which they had found a week earlier with instructions of Weasley twins. They were off to see Dobby who had started working in Hogwarts and they were talking about the coming christmas ball.

"You still haven't gotten a dance partner?", asked Hermione sounding a little bit disappointed.

"It's not that easy!" Ron stated "If it is, then tell us who you're dancing with"

"I'm not going to tell you", replied Hermione as Ron started complain about his friend's reply.

"That reminds me, have you seen Envy and Ed?" asked Harry. He proceeded to explain after Ron and Hemrione gave him a questioning look "Professor McGonanal asked me to tell them about the christmas ball"

"Haven't seen them", Ron replied shrugging.

"They're propably in the library since they didn't come for lunch", stated Hermione "They forget about eating very often once they find something they want to research"

Ron and Harry stared at their friend with a weird look on their faces.

"What is it?" asked the bushy haired girl.

"Nothing. It just sounds like you were stalking them or something", Ron replied causing Hermione to blush in embrassment.

"So you were stalking!", Ron exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't! I just wanted to know if they were boys or girls!" Hermione tried to explain.

"That's the same thing", Harry reminded.

"I think they are girls", red head stated "They have long hair and all"

"Ron! Long hair might not mean they are girls!" the only girl out of the three scolded

"Why is Envy wearing a skirt then?" Ron asked causing Hermione to start thinking for a possible excuse.

After few minutes of walking they arrived in front of the kitchen. Before they opened the door Harry asked Hermione to remind him to find Envy and Ed.

One thing that suprised them was that they weren't only people in kitchen. Those two peopel were Ed and Envy. They were eating food that elves had propably almost forced them to eat.

"Hello!" Ed stated smiling as he finished the bread he had been eating

"How did you find here?!" asked Ron bluntly.

"Chibi just mentioned being hungry and right after that one of those moving paintings told us to tickle ther pear..." Envy stated shrugging.

For some reason in stead of doing his normal short rant Ed just settled for glaring at Envy and quickly muttering words:'I'm not short'

It was kinda creepy to say at least...

"So what are you doing here?" Envy asked from the golden trio for a change. Normally he just kept quiet but now that chibi hadn't even reacted to his insult he didn't have anything else to do.

"One of the house elves is our friend", Hermioned replied. Suddenly a serious expression appeared on her face:"Would you join S.P.E.W.?"

"spew? What's that?" asked Ed.

"Not spew, S.P.E.W." Hermione stated "We're trying to defend house elves"

"I'll pass", Envy replied quickly not interested.

Hermione made a sad face for a while, but then turned to Ed. "What do you think?"

"Ummm... I think I'll pass too", Ed replied. He didn't want to take part in any kind of rebellion...

Another sad expression, but Ed decided to do his best to ignore it.

"You two don't know about christmas ball right?" Harry asked making it sound more like a statement.

"Is there going to be one?" Ed asked turning his glance towards the black haired teen.

"Yes, And all contestants must have a dance partner", Harry continued.

For some reason Ed couldn't help but glance towards Envy when word 'dance partner' was mentioned. Soon he blushed thinking:"_Why did I look at Envy?!"_

Envy didn't notice this. He was too busy doing other things like picturing chibi in a dress... Soon he hit his head on table trying hard not to burst laughing not even wondering why he had thought that.

The golden trio could just wonder what had just happened. Suddenly Ed had blushed and right after that Envy's head was slamming against table.

"I-is something wrong?" asked Hermione sounding worried.

"Nothing", both Amestrians replied in unison immediately stopping what they had been doing for the last few seconds.

"Maybe we should leave, right Envy?" Ed suggested

"That's okay for me" Envy replied.

Both Amestrians left leaving behind one confused golden trio.

* * *

Envy was walking towards the library. He'd promised to meet Ed in there half an hour ago. The reason for why he was late was because someone had called him a palm tree. Now that poor person was unconsciouss and stuck inside one of those many armors.

Envy had hoped to manage into the library in time, but he had been proven wrong. Those armors hadn't been as big as he had thought and stuffing a person inside one of them took more time than he had thought,

He was just about to turn to left when he heard a conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked a familiar voice that belonged to Edward:"I have to find Envy so if you don't have anything important"

"It is important", stated another familiar voice. This time Envy had to think for a while before recognicing it's owner as Harry.

"What is it?" short alchemist asked sounding a little bit annoyed.

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to go to the christmas ball with me?" when Harry asked his question Envy felt something snap in his head. Before the blond alchemist was able to answer the green haired homunculus had leapt from behind the corner, past Ed and hit Harry in the middle of the teens face.

"Envy?! What are you doing?" asked the suprised alchemist.

Not knowing why he did it Envy grabbed Edward's hand and started dragging him away. Before turning in the corner he sent a death glare towards the black haired wizard.

Envy let go of Ed's hand only when the arrived into an empty corridor.

"Why did you do that? I was just about to-", Ed was stopped by lips of the green haired homunculus pressing onto his own.

Again Envy didn't know what made him do it, but it felt... right. Since he had seen Ed and Harry talking in front of library he had been feeling angryness. How could that black haired teen talk to Ed like that? Chibi was his! Not someone's who had known the short alchemist for less than half a year.

Suddenly he felt regret. What if chibi wasd going to hate him for this? Then this wouldn't have any meaning. These thoughts disappeared only when he felt Ed kissing back and happiness took over his mind.

After a while they parted. Envy looked closely at Edward whose flushed expression made Envy want to kiss the short Amestrian again.

"I love you", Envy muttered gently. Ed glanced up and smiled.

"I think it's the same for me"

* * *

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to come to the christmas ball with me"

Ed couldn't believe it! Even Harry had mistaken his gender! Did he really look that much like a girl? If he did then no one in Ametris had never mentioned it to him. Maybe these wizards needed better eyeglasses.

However before he could start ranting about how idiotic all these gender mistaking wizards and witches were something green zoomed past him and stopped only to hit Harry.

"Envy?! What are you doing?" short alchemist wondered when he finally recognized it as Envy. The homunculus didn't answer but grabben his real hand and started dragging him.

After a while full of dragging and being dragged Envy finally let go of Ed's hand. For the whole time Envy hadn't said anything.

"Why did you do that? I was just about to-" before Ed could explain what he had been trying to do his sentence was muffled by lips pressing on his.

At first Edward was shocked. Why did the green haired homunculus suddenly kiss him? Weren't they enemies or something like that?

Soon he started relaxing. Kiss actually felt quite good even thought it made his face flushed. It was like he had wanted it for the whole time. Edward pressed his lips against the ones on his own lips.

When they pulled apart Ed couldn't help but think how beautiful the green haired homunculus in front of him looked.

"I love you" those words made Ed feel happy so he raised his head smiling.

"I think it's the same for me"

* * *

This is the chapter you've been waiting for! I want to thank **radarsada** for the idea.

Nothing special to say besides: IT'S TOO COLD! That doesn't have anything to do with the story though... But still, over -20 degrees celcius.

Thanks for reading and please review~ I would REALLY appreciate it! And another thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"I'm not transmuting a dress so that you could force me to wear it!", shouted our favourite blond alchemist... I'm not talking about Alex Louis Armstrong if that's what you wondered.

Envy just chuckled as reply while Edward's pouted angrily.

"It was just a joke", Envy stated calming the shorter Amestrian down.

"How am I supposed to know if it's a joke or not", Edward replied causing Envy to chuckle once again.

"You won't be able to notice the difference even if I told you how to", Envy teased smirking widely.

The two Amestrians were inside their quarters sitting on couch. It consisted of two bedrooms(one for each), a joined bathroom and a lounge. It was kinda luxurious but both Amestrians decided to ignore it.

"Let's just wear something unusual", Envy suggested. It was quite funny to watch when most of the students were confused about their genders and Envy just loved to make them even more confused.

"What do you have in your mind?" Edwards asked and Envy grinned as an answer.

* * *

"I honestly have no idea why he hit me", stated black haired teen to his red haired friend as they walked down from their dorms to Gryffindor common room.

"Me neither", stated Ron shrugging. He wasn't sure what to say. Why? Because he had no idea what could be the reason.

"I just asked Ed if she could go to the ball with me", Harry continued ranting "I didn't do anything to anger Envy"

"Speak of the devil", Ron stated as he saw the green haired teen standing in the common room. At first he didn't see Ed but he soon noticed the short blond standing behind the other Amestrian. It took a while for Harry and Ron to recognize the short blond. The reason for this was that Ed's hair was freed from its usual braid.

Ed was wearing a blue military like uniform which made him/her look like he was about to go to join into military. Though in Ed's opinion it made him look weird.

Envy's appearance was even weirder than Ed did. He was wearing a black long dress... Edward wasn't sure why Envy had insisted wearing a dress that made him look like a shorter version of Lust... Of course Envy had used his shape shifting skills to make himself look more like a girl but still... It was just plain creepy.

"Hello", stated Harry when they were walking towards them. Ed raised his hand to wave, but Envy just glares the black haired teen with a look that said: "Don't you dare to come closer". Harry shivered stopping while Ron, who was bad really at sensing the atmosphere, continued walking.

Harry decided nothing bad would happen if he followed Ron. He was right unless you count getting a more powerful death glares bad.

"Who are you going to dance with?" asked Ron from the two Amestrians. Envy stopped glaring for a while to grin and place his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I'm going with chibi", Envy stated shocking Ron and Harry.

"B-but you're both girls"; Ron reminded while being bewildered.

"Maybe, maybe not", Envy stated smirking while motioning to stop Ed from starting to rant angrily about him not being so short he could get mistaken as girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry looking confused.

"I just wanted to try cosplay", Envy stated over dramatically "And so many people want to discover our gender themselves, so we decided to wear clothes that wouldn't let our genders known"

Harry and Ron stared at Envy with weird looks while Ed tried to discover who he was cosplaying.

"Chibi! You forgot this", Envy stated holding something inside his hand. Before Ed could ask what it was Envy was already putting it in the hair of the short alchemist.

"Envy. Who am I cosplaying?" this question made Harry wonder if the earlier speech had been true or false.

"Trigger-happy-liutenant", Edward hadn't been waiting for that kind of answer, but he soon noticed Envy had tied his hair on bun with a hairclip.

"Who are you cosplaying?" asked Harry trying to sound polite.

"Lust. She's my little sister. At least kinda"

By now Harry and Ron were thinking something along lines:'Who would name their children like that' and 'KINDA?'

"I should've known that something like this was going on..." Ed muttered quietly.

"Shall we go?" Envy asked starting to drag the short alchemist out from the common room before the other could reply.

* * *

When champions started dancing most of the people were giving weird or confused looks to the Amestrians who were dancing among other champions and their partners.

Soon the rumour about Amestrians cosplaying moved on and one by one the confused expressions disappeared.

Envy didn't like dancing very much. How could anyone have fun while meaninglessly spinning around? All that spinning made him feel sick. He was starting to get more and more glad about the fact that he was dancing with his chibi. If he had to dance with anyone else he would already be forcing the idiot whose idea it was into a trash can. Into a very dirty trash can of course.

Ed smiled happily when he noticed the smirk plastered on Envy's face.

"Did something happen?" the short blond asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking", Envy replied smirking as he continued picturing the scene in his mind again.

As the music ended both Amestrians gladly walked away from the middle of the hall.

Suddenly people surrounded Ed and Envy trying to ask them to dance with them.

"What should we do?" asked Ed smirking.

"What do you usually do in this kind of situations?" Envy asked. Suddenly Ed's smirk disappeared and his facial expression turned into a horrified one.

"What's that!?" he shouted pointing towards the dancing people. All the students who had been surrounding them turned around to see what made the short blond so suprised. After noticing nothing unusual they turned back towards the Amestrians only to notice they had disappeared somewhere.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting", stated Envy as they hid behind one of the many statues in the courtyard.

"You're right", the short alchemist replied huffing. He hadn't sparred for a long time with anyone and he was sure his shape had gotten worse.

"Out of breath already?" green haired homunculus teased.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault that there's no one to spare with", Edward replied sighing.

"Did you forget me already?" asked Envy acting gloomy.

Envy was right. Thought of Envy practicing with him hadn't crossed Ed's mind.

"How about a spar?" Ed suggested. Envy grinned widely as reply.

Green haired homunculus shape shifted into his normal attire and they started sparring.

* * *

Hello! I was planning to update yesterday, but my brains went for vacation... I just stared at the screen for a long time without writing anything.

I want to thank all the reviewers. For the first time my story received so many reviews in so little time. I also want to thank **IrrogicalArgument**! Thanks!

I'm sorry if this chapter was too random... Merry christmas!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

'**text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone.

* * *

"Is it just me or is everyone looking at us weirdly?" asked Ed from Envy as they walked towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"It's the later", Envy stated smirking. Something interesting was going to happen. He was sure about it.

"...Did you do something stupid again?" Edward asked, but Envy just ignored the question continuing to smirk.

Sighing Edward took his place in the table next to the golden trio. For some reason even they were staring at the two Amestrians like they had never seen anything like it before.

"Something wrong?" asked Edward curiously "Let me guess it has something to do with the cosplay thingie"

"...Not actually", Hermione replied making Edward raise his eyebrow "You should see this."

Edward took the new paper, which Hermione had just handed over, and started reading while Envy tried to peek over the shoulder of the short alchemist.

**Dumbledore's huge mistake**

After reading the headlineEdward raised his head to look at Hermione.

"I don't think this has anything to do with us being stared", the short blond mentioned

Hermione didn't reply. She just motioned towards another article.

**Two muggles taking part in Triwizard tournament might not be real muggles.**

Edward heard Envy snorting.

**After jule ball our reporter Rita Skeeter witnessed the other of these 'muggles', Jealousy, do a very difficult tranformation spell. It also seemed that Jealousy's younger partner was aware of her friend not being a mu...**

"Is it true?" asked Harry interrupting the two Amestrians reading.

"Is what true?" asked Envy grinning happily. He had been right about something interesting going to happen.

"Is it true that you're not muggles?" Hermione asked instead of Harry.

"Muggle? Yes. Normal muggle? Never been one", Envy replied making the three magic users even more confused.

"I don't really care if everyone know or not", Envy added grabbing a bread roll from the table.

"Maybe not you, but Ed seems to care about it", Hermione mentioned. Envy turned to look at the shorter Amestrian who was holding the newpaper in a furious grip.

"Chibi? Something wrong?"

"She was there..."

"...?"

"She was there but I didn't get my revenge!" Edward shouted angrily gaining even more confused looks from the students in the hall "Next time I see her! I'll make sure she will go down!"

Envy grinned. Even more interesting stuff was going to happen.

* * *

"Are you really sure she's here?" asked Envy from his short boyfriend who was now trying to see if their target(Rita Skeeter) was anywhere near them.

It was Hogsmeade weekend, but instead of wandering around the village they were trying to find Rita Skeeter to get their revenge. Well actually it was going to be Ed's revenge, but Envy had decided to join him.

"I'm completely sure", the short alchemist replied "She wouldn't waste her change to mistake someones gender!"

Envy grinned placing his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"But you would be so cute as a girl", this statement caused Ed to blush.

"I'm not so short people mistake me as a girl", was the only thing Ed managed to mutter while being so embrassed.

Envy just chuckled at this. Who would've known that chibi could be so cute while complaining about his height.

Suddenly Edward raised his head and started scanning the street as if he had just heard something. Soon an evil grin appeared on his face.

"I knew I heard her annoying voice." Envy turned to look at the same direction as Ed did only to see the annoying reporter A.K.A. Rita Skeeter.

"Want your revenge?"

"Absolutely"

* * *

The golden trio was sitting in the three broom sticks talking about many different things when suddenly Rita Skeeter came in.

Her eyeglasses were crooked and it seemed like the other arm of spectacles was broken. Her hair was unclean and tangled. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty with mud and... was that blood?

Loud murmuring started as everyone begun to wonder what had happened to the reporter. Of course the Golden trio wondered about this too.

"Hahaha! That was so funny!", stated Fred. Or George. Not sure which it is... Anyway both Weasley twins appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to the Golden trio

"Did you see what happened to them?" Ron asked.

"Yup", twins stated in unison identical grins plastered on their faces.

"Well, what happened to her?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Let's say"

"That Ed"

"Got his"

"Revenge", twins stated

"That's great! Skeeter got what she deserved!" Ron announced happily. Harry and Hermione however were suprisedc by another thing.

"Did you say 'he'?" asked Harry "But isn't Ed a girl?"

"We're not sure yet, but we have our own theory", they stated in unison.

"Care to tell us about this theory of your?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he doesn't like getting called short", other twin stated as familiar shout:'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD FIT IN A CUCKOO CLOCK!?' could be heard from the other side of the village proving the point.

"If he would be a girl why would he care about his height that much?"

"After all it's normal for girls to be slightly shorter than boys"

"And that's why"

"We think Ed's a boy", twins announced grinning happily as if they had just invented a machine that could fly... Wait a second! Someone already invented airplanes...

"Now that you say it... It does make sense", Hermione stated "It also explains why Ed wanted to get his revenge"

"That's not the only reason he wanted revenge", Harry stated remembering the conversation he held with Ed and Envy before the first challenge "Skeeter also lied about his age. Envy's age was also wrong"

"How old is Envy then?" asked Ron

"They said he was much older than what we think", Harry replied trying to think about different possibilities

"They are more mysterious than we thought"

* * *

Weeks flew by quickly and the second task was coming soon. However Envy and Ed hadn't discovered what the second task was about. Both Amestrians started to spent more time in the library.

They had discovered that the second task had something to do with the lake near Hogwarts and merpeople living in it. Only proplem was that they weren't sure about what they were supposed to do in the lake...

A week before the task Edward discovered that merpeople couldn't speak unless they were under water. He decided to take the golden egg with him to bath.

_"I really hope this works",_ thought the short alchemist as he opened the egg under the water and soon after lowered his head so so that he was completely under water. This wouldn't have been possible if Edward would've been taller...

Instead of the normal ear hurting screeches he could hear singing. Something about a treasure and one hour time limit, but that was all he needed to know.

He leapt out of the bathtub, tied a towel around his waist and ran out of the bath room.

Envy raised his glance from the book he had been browsing as he heard the bathroom's door slam open.

"Is something wrong, chi-" Envy didn't end his sentence He just stared at the short Amestrian who was only wearing a towel around his waist. Envy could already feel his face turning red.

Not even noticing the flushed face of the green haired homunculus Edward started dragging the palm-tree-look-alike towards the bathroom.

"What now, chibi?" asked Envy

"I solved it!"

* * *

Yay! Chapter ten is now done!

Next chapter will be about the second task! That's all I have to say besides:

Thanks for reading and please review! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"Is something wrong?" asked Edward from Harry who was reading a book with misery expression. It was only one hour before the second task.

"I haven't seen Hermione or Ron since last evening", Harry replied sighing. It seemed like he hadn't slept almost at all "They had to go into Headmaster's office"

"Ha! That means I was right!" Edward announced loudly making Harry stare at him in wonder.

"He said that the thing we have to save could be a person too", Envy stated and Harry nodded in understanding. Soon he noticed one important fact.

"He?" this one word made the two Amestrians look at him with confused for a while until they finally realized what Harry meant with it.

"Your game is ruined now, Envy", stated Ed smirking

"Well, it was fun", Envy stated shruggin while having a smirk identical to Ed's.

"Wait! So you really are a guy?" Harry asked still dumbfounded

"Of course! Have you ever heard about a girl whose name is Edward?" the short blond asked snorting

"Edward? I thought your name was just Ed", after Harry finished his sentence Edward started muttering something about how stupid and ignorant wizards who couldn't even remember one's name correctly causing Envy to chuckle.

"What are you going to do in the task?" asked Harry sounding hopeful. It was almost like he hadn't found out a way to breath under the water yet. And that was most likely the truth.

Edward took up a oxygen mask he had transmuted earlier that morning and held it in front of Harry who sighed knowing that Ed wasn't going to help him with the second task.

"Chibi~ We should go already", stated Envy sounding very bored. Edward nodded as a sign he understood. "Good luck with researching"

* * *

"What are we going to do about your automail?" asked Envy as they walked towards the lake.

"What about my automail?" the short blond wondered out loud

"Well, I think that water is really cold and won't your automail cause you frost bites?" the palm-tree-look-a-like who we call Envy reminded.

"Arrgghh! I completely forgot!" Edward groaned and stopped walking forward. Envy continued walking until he was having ten meter advance.

Silence took over as the short blond started thinking different possibilities and the green haired homunculus stared at the other Amestrian.

"We'll get out from the water as quickly as possible", stated Envy finally breaking the silence and walked back so that he was standing next to the short blond.

Edward only nodded before continuing to walk towards the lake with Envy.

Ten minutes later they were ready to jump in the lake and save whoever they were supposed to save. Almost all of the champions were already there. Only Harry was missing. Soon the black haired teenager arrived and they were able to start the second task.

Envy was first of the Amestrians to jump. The short blond however had to put the oxygen mask before following the green haired homunculus.

As soon as Edward hit surface of the cold water Envy so that he was completely under water and shape shifted into a shark. The short alchemist pulled the homunculus into a somekind of hug so that he wouldn't sink any deeper. His automail was heavy and his wet clothes didn't help at all.

"You okay?" asked Envy sounding slightly worried. Edward tried to reply but only air bubbles came out from his mouth so he settled for nodding.

For some reason Envy was able to talk under water while Ed wasn't

"Hold tight, chibi", Envy stated before he started swimming forward with a very high speed. The short blond did as told.

They swam all over the lake without finding anything that they possibly were supposed to save from the lake.

For a few times they were attacked by small octobus like creatures, but Edward managed to get them of with a spear he had trasmuted.

Sometime later they saw four persons and many creatures which were propably merpeople. Three of them were tied with something which remided rope. Fourth person was Harry who was trying to cut the rope thingie which prevented Ron from floating towards the surface.

The two other persons were Hermione and a little girl with almost platinum blond hair who was propably related to Fleur. They didn't see anyone for them to save. That was until they glanced towards the bottom of the lake where one familiar person sat on a quite smooth rock waved at them happily grinning.

Before Ed was able to wonder why was that particular person the only one of the persons-to-be-saved that was awake, Envy turned around and started swimming away with high speed.

"What are you doing?!" the short blond tried to shout but again only bubbles came from his mouth. He hadn't thought that Envy would have that kind of reaction... Well, he wasn't so sure about Envy's feelings towards the younger homunculus who just continued waving.

"I don't want to save Wrath! Besides he looks happy while living in this lake so let's just leave him here!" Envy almost whined. It really seemed like Envy didn't want to save the poor homunculus in trouble. Though the black haired homunculus really didn't look troubled at all...

Edward gave a look that meant:"Just save him! It can't be that bad!" and forced Envy to turn back towards Wrath who was now grinning even wider, but this time the younger homunculus was standing.

"Arrghh! I'm doing this only because we need to hurry", muttered Envy when he swam close enough for Edward to grab the hand of the black haired homunculus. Slowly they swam towards the surface. Only a little bit before the surface Envy shape shifted back into his usual form.

"Finally! I was getting bored!" was the first thing Wrath said.

"We don't care about you getting bored", Envy muttered sounding annouyed.

"Why weren't you asleep like others?" asked Edward ignoring his palm-tree-like boyfriend.

"It propably has something to do with being a homunculus", Wrath replied grinning proudly. Not the most usual thing to be proud of, but anyway...

When they got to the shore they were immediatewly attacked by one hasty medical witch whose name neither of the Amestrians was able to remember. They were forced to drink some kind of potion that made them feel more warmer though Ed's automail limbs stayed cold making the short alchemist shiver.

"Wrath. Why are you here?" asked Envy angrily shoving the towel someone had forced on him away "You better not say anything stupid"

"I'm here for you to save", replied Wrath smirking causing Envy to get more angrier than he had been just few seconds earlier.

"Envy meant to ask why you're here instead of someone else", Edward explained ignoring the green haired homunculus who was now muttering something about kicking the younger homunculus back to Ametris.

"I wanted to come here to see how you guys are doing", Wrath stated as if talking about weather "And Pride said that someone needed to come here for the next task so I decided to come"

"That doesn't explain it completely", Edward reminded

"Pride said that it was me or that Armstrong guy", the black haired homunculus stated shocking the two other Amestrians "Is something wrong?"

"Why Armstrong?" Edward asked sounding shocked.

"The pyromaniac was busy with paper work as was everyone working under him, no one was able to persuade Izumi to come here, Gluttony would eat everyone around here, none of the other homunculi wanted to come and tin can can't swim", Wrath listed "Oh, and your mechanic couldn't leave her customers"

"So that left you and Amrstrong?" asked Envy shivering when thinking about the later. Even he thought the tall alchemist with pink sparkles flying around him was creepy.

"Yup!" Wrath replied grinning happily while Edward muttered something about Al not being a tin can

"Hello", stated familiar voice from behind them. Three Amestrians turned around to see Hermione who had been saved few minutes earlier. "Is this your little brother, Envy?"

"Kinda", replied Envy frowning. Hermione looked at him with a questioning glance before turning to l´face Wrath.

"Is it nice to have Envy as your big sister?" Hermione asked smiling. However she was suprised when the younger homunculus started laughing loudly.

"Ahahahaa! Sister? Envy? No way! Hahahaa", Wrath tried to say while laughing "What have you been doing Envy?"

"Confusing people as always", Edward stated instead of the widely grinning palm tree look alike.

"Is Envy a... guy?" asked Hermione almost shouting.

"For the most of the time, yes", replied Wrath trying to not to burst laughing for the second time within last five minutes. This caused Hermione to get even more confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Like I said before, I've never been a normal muggle", stated Envy grinning while Edward just sighed. Why did Envy always want to confuse people?

* * *

11th chapter done! Sorry about the crappy ending... Next chapter will be about the aftermath of the task and Harry's point of view about what happened underwater.

Thanks for reading and please review~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

Harry was trying to cut the ropes keeping Ron from flowing towards the surface. Cedric had saved Cho just a while ago and there was no sign of anyone Edward and Envy were supposed to save so he had concluded the Amestrians had already found their important person before Harry arrived there.

He was still wondering should he save Hermione and the little girl. He didn't wqant to leave them there.

Suddenly the black haired teen noticed something moving towards him. He turned and saw... Edward riding on a shark and wearing a oxygen mask.

But hadn't they already saved their person-to-be-saved?

Suddenly the shark turned around and started swimming away as if it had seen something it didn't like. "_But what could possibly make a shark scared?"_

"I don't want to save Wrath! Besides he looks happy while living in this lake so let's just leave him here!" shouted a familiar voice which didn't belong to Edward. Harry turned around trying to who the voice belonged to, but saw no one. Another weird thing was that the shout from earlier sounded as clear as someone had shouted above the surface instead of the bubbles that came out everytime Harry tried to say something.

Not long after that the shark, once again, turned towards Harry, but instead of swimming closer to Harry it swim deeper. The black haired teen turned to look down and saw something he hadn't noticed earlier.

A young boy with long black hair was standing on a stone smiling at the shark and Edward.

Not long after that the trio swam towards the surface. Or actually shark did most of the swimming...

It was really weird. How come the boy Edward had just saved hadn't been unconscious? Where was Envy? And how did Edward manage to ride on a shark? Bothered by these questions Harry forgot what he was supposed to do for few minutes until Victor Krum came and saved Hermione reminding Harry about the second task that was still going on.

At the same time above the surface the three Amestrians were conversating.

"How are things going in Amestrian?" asked the short blond curiously. It had been interesting to stay in Hogwarts, but he was already missing Al. Besides he felt bad to leave Alphonse alone in Ametris without even retrieving his little brother's body from the Gate.

"Nothing usual, besides the fact that Hawkeye tries to shoot the pyromaniac at least three times a day", Wrath stated "Is she usually like that?"

"Yes... Wait! Why do you know anything about that?" Edward asked sounding suprised.

"After Envy left I was told to do his job", Wrath replied shrugging while Edward turned to face the green haired homunculus.

"You didn't tell me you were supposed to spy military before coming here", Edward stated causing Envy to remember all of the times he had spied on Edward without being told to. "_I must've been in love with him already then"_

"It was mostly his hobby", Wrath replied while Envy was thinking. This cause Edward to blush.

"Envy, could it be that you..." _were in love with me for so long time._ the rest of the sentence however went unsaid.

"I think so", replied Envy. Awkward silence fell upon them while Wrath could only wonder what was going on between the two other Amestrians. Soon he however figured it out.

"Are the two of you dating?" asked the black haired homunculus curiously causing the both teens to turn to face him. Both of them were blushing .This caused Wrath to grin

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone-", he started "If you buy me candy"

"Since when have you liked candy?" asked Envy sounding suprised. Last time he saw Wrath the younger homunculus had never eaten anything like it.

"It gets quite boring to just sit under the water while others were sleeping", Wrath replied causing Edward to look at him weirdly. Being bored in a lake didn't have anything to do with liking candy after all.

"And the redheaded boy in the lake had sweets in his pockets."

Envy started laughing, causing some of the wizards around them glance him with curious expressions on their faces.

"Is it that exciting?" asked familiar voice from behind them.

"Hi, Harry", Edward stated before asking "What is exciting?"

"You two are in the first place", replied Ron who was standing besides Harry "They didn't tell us what you did under water, but well done anyway"

"That reminds me", started the black haired wizard "Where were you Envy? I only saw Edward and that shark."

The two Amestrians glanced at each others while Wrath chuckled.

"He was there for the whole time", Wrath stated grinning.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sounding pretty much confused.

"You wizards are stupid. Just think for a while and you'll get it really soon", stated Wrath with malicious smirk plastered on his face. Edward thought about interupting the black haired homunculus, but Envy stopped him.

At the same time Harry and Ron felt a bit irritated. That black haired brat had just called them stupid without even telling any good reason for why.

"Just think about it", Wrath repeated.

"_Where was Envy hiding at then? He wasn't anywhere near me or Edward and I don't think he was deeper in the lake", _thoughts of different possibilities raced in the head of the black haired wizard "_He was there for the whole time, but I didn't notice him... Wait a second! That shark! Could it be?!"_

"T-that shark! Was it you?"asked Harry finally after thinking for a while. A wide grin appeared on Envy's face as Harry asked his question.

The green haired homunculus grabbed Edward's hand and stood up gaining questioning glances from the two wizards.

"Who knows", was the only thing before he started dragging Edward towards the castle with high speed.

"Where are we going?!" asked Edward with a suprised tone.

"Wrath wanted candies so we'll have to find some", Envy replied grinning happily.

_"So he just wanted to confuse people again..." _thought Edward sighing as he did.

"Bye bye!" stated Wrath smirking and started running after the other two Amestrians.

"...Who would name their children Wrath?" asked Ron after a while

"I don't know", the black haired wizard stated sounding dumbfounded

"Want some candy?"

"okay"

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"My candies are gone..."

* * *

I'm sorry if this is short. My motivation disappeared suddenly. But no worries! I'll continue writing!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"Get off me!" shouted the blond haired short alchemist. The three Amestrians were at hogsmeade as were almost everyone staying in Hogwarts. Everything had gone quite normally(not inqluding those few times a poor passerby had called Edward short) until now.

Wrath was laughing loudly not even trying to hide it. Envy was smiling while chuckling at the scene in front of him. Edward... He was lying on the ground with a large black dog sitting on him. Why did dogs always attack him and not the palm-tree-look-a-like standing right next to him? Maybe it was the oil of his automail? He was going to ask about that next time he was going to see Winry.

"Something wrong, chibi?" asked Envy still chuckling slightly.

"In case you didn't notice, which I highly doubt, there's this large dog sitting on me", Edward replied with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Come here, doggie", said Wrath trying to stop laughing. The black dog turned his head towards the black haired homunculus and growled.

"What's wrong doggie?" Wrath asked slightly suprised.

"Animals can sense you being a homunculus", stated Envy sighing. Not so many animals wanted to get near him either "You shouldn't bother trying to make it come closer"

Wrath seemed slightly hurt about that fact. It seemed like he actually liked animals.

"Snuffles! What are you doing?!" sudden shout suprised the three Amestrians who turned to look towards the direction the shout had come from.

"Harry? Do you know this dog?" asked Edward sounding a bit suprised when he saw the black haired teen and his two friends running towards them.

For a while Harry looked like he was trying to make up an explanation.

"Snuffles is just a stray dog that has been living in Hogsmead for some time", stated Hermione before neither of the wizards could reply "He always comes to see us when we come here"

"Then, could you get it off me?!" Edward asked almost shouting. The golden trio flinched at the loud sound but still helped the short alchemist.

"Thanks", Edward muttered after the dog finally was away from him "We have things to do so bye"

"But I thought we came here because there was nothing to do in the castle", stated Wrath sounding confused. This caused Envy to grin.

"So our chibi wants to get away from the big bad dog", the green haired homunculus stated still grinning.

"I just don't want to get flattened by it", Edward replied blushing.

"Did you just admit you're short enough to get flattened by a dog?" asked Envy teased.

"I'm. Not. Short!" Edward replied angrily. Without noticing the short alchemist and the green haired homunculus had started walking away leaving the confused looking golden trio. Wrath was still trying to pet the dog that just growled as response.

* * *

"What were you doing back then, Sirius?" asked Harry from the black haired man that stood in the place of the large dog. They were in a cave near Hogsmeade

"When?" asked Sirius.

"When you sat on Edward", Hermione stated instead of Harry. "You must have had a very good reason to do that"

"Actually, I don't know why I did that. I wonder why...?" Harry's godfather trailed of while sounding like he was thinking hardly. "However I think they were somehow unusual"

"How exactly?" asked Hermione curiously

"There was that weird smell around that short blond-" Harry could almost hear Edward's short rant from far away, but that wasn't exactly possible. "-it resembled the smell of those muggle cars."

"And how is that possible?" Hermione kept asking. It was like they were playing 20 questions or something like that.

"I don't know. The other two werenät normal either. I don't know what it was but it felt like they were not like normal people", the black haired man tried to explain "They mentioned word homunculus."

"What is homunculus?" not Hermione but Ron asked this time.

"I don't have any idea", after Sirius finished this short sentence they all turned to look at Hermione as if waiting for a long explanation copied from a book Hermione had read long time ago as light reading.

"Don't look at me like that", Hermione stated "I've heard it before, but I don't know what it means."

They were dumbfounded. For once Hermione had no idea about something. That was rare.

"How are we supposed to know what homunculus means then?" asked Ron

"We'll research of course", Hermione replied causing Harry and Ron to groan "Don't worry, 'll find out what it means in no time." Or that's what she thought.

* * *

Weeks went by and even thought Hermione had spent most of her free time looking for information about homunculus she found none.

Wrath hadn't left yet. He just said he wanted to see Envy and Edward get troubled only because of an small and simple thing like the third task. Harry had been dumbfounded. After all who would call the third task easy when the two earlier tasks had been that difficult.

Earlier that day professor McGonagall had asked Harry to inform Envy and Edward so that they would know to go to the quidditch pitch at that evening. Someone was supposed to tell them what the third task was going to be about. However neither of the Amestrians had been seen after breakfast until Harry noticed Envy walking around the corridors.

"Envy! Do you know where Edward is?" Harry asked "There's something McGonagall wants us to tell you two"

"He's in the library with that friend of yours", Envy replied shrugging "I got bored and didn't want to join their mission"

"What mission?" asked Ron curiously.

"They call it: mission Rita Skeeter is an annoying reporter wannabe"

"That's long name", Harry stated sounding slightly suprised. It wasn't like Hermione to insult someone even if that someone happened to be Rita Skeeter

"It was even more longer, but your friend decided to censor all of the swearing", Envy replied shrugging once again.

"...", both wizards were silent.

"So what did you want to tell?" Envy asked ignoring the suprised looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"All champions have to go to the quidditch pitch this evening", Harry replied shortly, not wanting to explain the reason for why. Envy just nodded as an answer. It's not like he had anything else to do that night.

Later that evening they went to the quidditch pitch. Edward was arguing with Harry about quidditch being an impossible game because there was no way you could fly with a normal broom used for cleaning. Of course Harry told him they were magical brooms, but the short alchemist insisted brooms were supposed to stay at ground.

Not long after that one of the judges came and told the third task was to find a triwizard cup in the middle of a labyrinth. It would've been easy if it had been just that, but of course there would be different kind of traps, curses and even few magical creatures were going to be in there protecting the cup.

After that Vicktor Krum wanted to talk to Harry and Edward. Of course Envy didn't want to leave his chibi alone with the two wizards so he shape shifted into a black cat.

"What are you two to Her-myy-one?" the champion of Durmstrang asked with a serious tone of voice. Harry looked at him while looking very stupid as Edward was trying not to laugh.

"So that's what you wanted to know?" asked Edward chuckling"No need to worry, she and I only have a mission we need to do. Besides Envy and I are dating."

Both wizards looked at him weirdly. Of course Harry had seen them go almost everywhere together, but this was new.

"But aren't you both girls?" asked Krum causing a blood vein to appear on the forehead of the blond alchemist.

"Is it really that hard to notice I'm a guy?" Edward asked only barely managing to resist the urge to transmute his automail hand into a blade and threaten the foreing wizard with it.

Now Krum was even more shocked, but Edward decided to ignore it and leave.

"I'm going back now", Edward replied and started walking back towards the castle. Soon Envy jumped out from a nearby bush still as a cat. Not long after that he however turned back to his usual form.

"You forgot to mention me being a guy", stated the green haired homunculus.

"Don't you want to confuse them anymore?"

"Of course, but it would be more shocking to know that we're both guys", Envy replied while wrapping his hands around Edward from behind.

They didn't notice one familiar person who had been watching them for the whole time.

* * *

Hello! It was fun to write this chapter for some reason.

Thanks for reading and please review :3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"So after I left that judge who had been 'sick' came looking like he had been travelling for many weeks?" asked the short alchemist. The golden trio and the three Amestrians were eating their lunch in the Great hall while conversating about what happened after Edward had left Krum and Harry in the forest.

"Yes, and after I went to get professor Dumbledore someone attacked them", Harry continued. Edward listened carefully while Envy couldn't care less and Wrath was eating his luch as if it would be his last dinner.

"There's something going on..." Edward muttered to particularly no one as few people from Ravenclaw stared at them with pure disgust.

After Edward had left from the woods Harry had told Krum about Envy being a boy too and it didn't take long for everyone in Hogwarts to know that both Amestrians were boys and also in relationship.

Once in a while some random people would glare at them or look at them with weird expressions. It was slowly getting annoying. For Ed that is. Envy didn't mind at all. Who would after being a homunculus for so long time?

Harry was going to continue telling Edward more about his conclusions concerning what happened when he was away, but he was interrupted by an owl who dropped a heavy package in front of Hermione.

"Finally!" stated the bushy haired witch smiling happily

"What's inside it?" asked Ron curiously.

At first it looked like Hermione was going to say something but after glancing the three Amestrians she decided against it.

"I'll show it to you in some other place", Hermione muttered almost un audibly. For some reason Ed felt like Hermione didn't include him and the two homunculus as 'you'.

Hermione stood up as did the two wizards and only few seconds later Edward and Envy(Wrath wanted to eat some more). Hermione glanced at them with anxious look. She started to walk towards the door of the Great hall. Env and Edward tried to follow but suddenly an excited witch ran to them.

"Can I have your autographs?" she asked happily standing between the Golden trio and the two Amestrians.

"For what reason...?" asked the short alchemist sounding suprised.

"You two are the first yaoi pair I've met in reality!" the girl announced happily while the green haired homunculus and the short blond could just wonder what word 'yaoi' could possibly mean.

"We don't have a pe-"

"I have one right here!"

"What about pap-"

"I have parchment!"

Sighing Edward took the pen and wrote his name on the small piece of parchement and handed it to Envy who quickly scribbled his name(and something else) next to Edward's.

When Envy gave it to the girl she squealed loudly and ran of while smiling happily.

"That was weird... What did you draw next to your name?" asked Edward curiously.

"Oh, that. It's just a little heart~", the green haired homunculus replied grinning. Edward felt sudden urge to slam his hand on his forehead.

"Well, i guess there's nothing we can do about it anymore..." Edward muttered as he turned to face the Golden trio... That had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hmm... There's something they don't want us to know",stated Envy sounding serious for the first time for such a long time.

* * *

"Why did we leave them behind?" asked the black haired wizard panting when they arrived to the empty Gryffindor common room. After that girl in the Great hall had completely gained the attention of the two Amestrians Hermione had grabbed his and Ron's hands and started running as if something was chasing after them.

"Because they would get suspicious if they saw this", Hermione stated and opened her package. Inside it there was a... book.

"Why would they get suspicious because of a book?!" asked Ron almost shouting "Or are you going to throw it at them?"

"For once you could read its name before jumoing into conclusion" Hermione stated raising it so it was right in front of Ron's face.

"Ametris - the country time left behind? What the-" asked Ron sounding like someone had just given him a pineapple while insisting it was a peach.

_"I think I've heard word Ametris before... But where and when?" _thought Harry ignoring his two friends who had started arguing loudly.

"Hermione, wasn't Ametris the homecountry of Edward and Envy?" asked the boy-who-insisted-living-instead-of-just-simply-dying.

"At least you remembered it", stated Hermione huffing and glaring at Ron who had an expression that meant:"How was I supposed to know?" on his face.

"After trying to research about homunculi, with no result, I realized I could find some clues if I investigate more about their homecountry and culture", Hermione explained. At first Harry thought she had been talking in some foreing language instead of English.

"So what does it say?" asked Ron sounding curious peeking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hmm... chapter one-"

**the military.**

**Ametris is known for beign a military oriented country. There are five military headquarters in the whole country. The most important of them is in Central where the head of military's, the Fuhrer's, office is loca-**

"Umm... Hermione I don't think information about military is helping us to uncover what are homunculi", stated Harry after reading the few first sentences.

"You're right... Well then..." Hermione trailed off while browsing the book until she found the start of the next chapter.

**Chapter two, technology**

**Technology in Ametris is far behind from other countries. Only one part of technology is more advanced than anywhere else in the world and that is prosthesis. In Ametris they are called auto-mail. They are so well developed that they're almost like a real limb. You can find many professional auto-mail mechanics in Ru-**

"I don't think we need this kind of information either..."

"I know that already..."

**Capter three, Amestrian cuisi-**

"Definetely not useful..."

**Chapter four, history**

"Maybe later"

**Chapter five, alchemy**

Hermione gasped at this. Harry and Ron turned to look at their friend.

"But alchemy is supposed to be dead art..." stated Hermione sounding horrified as she dropped the book on the floor "No wizard has used alchemy since the start of the 20th century"

"Calm down Hermione", stated Harry while Ron bended down to take the book "Besides what is alchemy anyway?"

"Don't you remember? Nicholas Flamel used it to make the philisopher's stone!" shouted Hermione panicking for some unknown reason.

"But there's no reason to panic, right?" Harry tried to calm his friend down.

"But this means all those books I've read have been wrong!" Hermione replied still shouting. Weird reason to panic over if you ask me... "Besides how can they still use it? All information about it was destroyed after Nicholas Flamel died"

"Some people say Ametris has been forgotten by the time itself because of the fact that in there it's begining of the 20th century while everywhere else in the world it's already the begining of the 21st century. The technolody in Ametris is al-" said Ron while his two friends looked at him with unbelieving expressions.

"Ron... How do you know something like that?" asked Hermione sounding very serious.

"What do you mean? It was written on the back cover..." Ron stated sounding confused. Hermione just sighed in relief.

"For a while I thought someone had drank polyjuice potion to tuen into Ron and spy us..." Hermione stated.

"Hermione..." started Harry "I think you've spent too much time around professor Moody..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're turning more and more paranoid"

* * *

At the same time Wrath was causing havoc by stealing people's belongings. Mostly candies though...

* * *

Hiya! I know the ending is weird, but I just thought about it and decided to write it :3

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"WHAT?! She was able to get to the school grounds without us noticing?!" shouted one angry alchemist suprising many poor students who had just been eating their breakfast.

Hermione had just told Edward about Rita Skeeter's new article about Harry.

"Yes, we were thinking about how she was able to do it", Hermione replied sighing. An angry teenager wasn't something she'd like to encounter. Especially when it was still morning.

They started muttering about all of the possibilities leaving Ron, Harry and Envy out of their conversation.

"Are they really that determined to uncover how Skeeter was able to get all that information?" asked Harry from Envy.

"Chibi doesn't like being called girl or short(I'M NOT SHORT!) or anything like that", Envy replied smirking widely.

"That doesn't explain much..." Ron stated.

"Actually it does. Once he attacked me and shouted:'That's what you get for calling me short seven times'. It was so fun to mess up with him that time", this time Envy chuckled happily.

The two wizards just stared at the palm-tree-look-a-like without saying anything. At then they were able to hear the conversation between Hermione and Edward.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" asked Edward from the witch in training.

"Yes, in fact I do. But I'm sure she doesn't have permission", Hermione replied. Edward was grinning while Hermione had confident expression on her face. "I'll have to verify few things"

She stood up and started walking towards library. Edward tried to follow her but professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Contestants are supposed to meet after breakfast", the professor stated. Envy snorted at this while Harry dropped some of his food on table in suprise.

"Why?" asked Edward who wanted to run after Hermione to make sure their deductions had been correct.

"Families of contestants have been invited to watch the third task, and they are already waiting in that chamber over there", professor McGonagall stated motioning towards the door behind the teachers table.

Sudden bang was audible as Envy lowered his head on table. Students sitting near him looked at with worried and confused expressions.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Harry quietly from the blond alchemist.

"You saw his reaction to Wrath. He probably doesn't like his 'family' that much" Edward replied shrugging.

"Oi, chibi. Why aren't you worried?" asked Envy not raising his head from the table.

"Why should I?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"What if the pyromaniac is there with your brother? Or that Armstrong guy?" Envy replied finally separating his head from table.

That caused edward to get chills. He didn't want to get squeezed to death by the overly tall major with pink sparkles flying around.

"You know what. Maybe we should go and make sure Wrath is okay", Edward suggested. They had left the younger homunculus in their quarters. After all who would've known that homunculus on sugar high could get so annoying after a while.

Suddenly the door behind the teachers table opened and something shiny zoomed across the hall stopping only when it hit the head of the famous Fullmetal alchemist who fell on the floor as the object managed to hit him.

"Does this mean your mechanic is here?" wondered Envy out loud.

"T-that's very likely..." Edward stated lying on floor completely still.

Harry took few steps forward to see the shiny thing properly. To his suprise it was a muggle wrench.

"Edward Elric! How come you forgot to write us?!" shouted a girl with blond hair while having another wrench in her hand "We were really worried about you!"

The girl proceeded until she stood right next to the short alchemist. Then she grabbed his braid and started dragging the shot alchemist towards the room she had come from. Of course Envy followed them without getting noticed.

"Who else is here?" asked the short blond while being dragged.

"Just Al and Izumi", Winry replied not expecting Edward reaction as bad as it was.

As soon as Izumi's name was mentioned Edward quickly pried his braid from the hands of his mechanic and started running away. Students who were still eating their breakfast were looking at him with amused expressions. A muggle who fought dragon and spent an hour under water suddenly escaping. Who would've thought that would happen.

"Envy! Let's go before she sees us!" Edward shouted to his green haired boyfriend who had stood few meters away from Edward.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Envy sounding confused as he started running behind Edward. The short alchemist was rarely seen truly scared of something.

"Teacher is here!" the short alchemist souted as they got out of the Great Hall.

"You mean that woman who didn't want to come here for second task?" Envy asked jogging next to the blond who was running almost as fast as possible. Sometimes being short could be a very deleterious thing.

"That's her! Now run unless you want to get murdered by her!"

* * *

After Edward had left the hall running with the green haired homunculus Winry could just stare after them.

Why would Edward want to escape his teacher?

However Winry wasn't the only one who was wondering about it. Almost every student in hall was looking at the doors leading out from the hall with confused stares.

"Winry! I heard Brother yelling, did something happen?" asked a large suit of armor which had appeared behind the blond without almost no one noticing.

"He left running when I mentioned Izumi", Winry stated.

It was almost like the armor sighed.

"That's just like brother"

"I wonder who was the person who left behind him...", Winry wondered quietly.

"Only thing that interests me right now is, where my stupid discible is right now", stated a woman with long black hair on high ponytail who had entered the Great hall right after the large suit of armor.

"He left", Winry replied shortly and the black haired woman begun to grin.

"That means we'll have to hunt him down."

* * *

"Are you sure they won't find us if we hide here?" asked Envy with doubt.

"Of course they won't", the short alchemist replied "At first they will ask if anyone knew where we spent most of our time so they will look from the library and Gryffindor tower, but they won't figre to look for us from here"

"And that makes you think it's a great idea to climb in a tree to hide from them" stated Envy making it sound like a question.

"As I said, they'll propably go to library first" Edward sighed "And I know this isn't the most confortable place to hide in, but it was the first thing that came into my mind."

"What if she knows that's what you were thinking and decided to look from places we don't usually go?" Envy suggested leaning against the shorter teen.

"..."

"So you didn't think about that", Envy stated causing Edward to blush in embrassment "Awww! You look so cute when you turn red like that"

The short alchemist muttered something inaudible while Envy leaned even closer trying to hear what Edward said.

"What did you say?" asked Envy smiling.

"I-I'm not cute", Edward stated while turning even redder than he had been a while ago.

"But that's not true", Envy stated and pressed his lips on Edwards who quickly responded to the kiss.

"Brother! Can you hear me?!" shouted a familiar voice that belonged to Alphonse Elric.

"I knew they would find us if we hid in here", Envy stated smiling happily as he spoke after breaking the kiss.

Edward sighed.

"I guess you were right. Should we stay here or go down there?" Edward asked quietly trying not to let Alphonse hear him talking.

"Well, it is your brother and I'm not really the one in trouble so I don't think I should be the one to decide that", the green haired homunculus replied grinning. Ed sighed once again before jumping from the tree.

"I'm here Al!", he shouted to his brother. Suddenly a shadow leapt from behind the suit of armor, which held Alphonse's soul within it, and started running towards the short blond. Sudden kick to Edward's stomach proved the shadow as Izumi.

"You thought you could get away?" the angry woman asked cracking her knuckles "I knew you wouldn't hide from your brother so I used him to lure you out"

Edward made a questioning glance towards his huge little brother.

"She threatened me", the armor explained quickly not wanting to encouter his brother's fury.

"Who was the person who ran after you?" asked Winry who decided to make her appearance.

"You promise you won't freak out no matter who it is?" Edward asked sighing for the third time within few minutes.

"I'm sure we won't freak out", promised Izumi whose murderous aura had almost completely disappeared.

"You sure"

"Of course. Now tell us who it was"

Fourth sigh of the day was on its way.

"You can come down", stated the short alchemist looking up towards the branch he had sat on just a while ago.

It took only a half second before the green haired homunculus was standing next to him looking like he had been there for the whole time.

"As you already know, this is Envy"

* * *

Hello! I was supposed to write about third task in this chapter, but this scene kinda turned out longer than it was supposed to... Well I hope you liked it~

Thanks for reading and please review~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"As you already know, this is Envy", stated the short alchemist while the green haired homunculus waved while there was wide grin plastered on his face.

"What is he doing here?!" asked Alphonse sounding suprised while Winry just looked at him with confused look.

"Envy? As in Envy the homunculus?" asked Izumi sounding suprised.

"Yes, Envy is an homunculus and he's here for the same reason as I am", Edward explained "He won't do any harm, isn't that right Envy?"

"If you say so chibi", the palm-tree-look-a-like replied still grinning as if something good had just happened. Well at least it wasn't boring.

"Brother? Why does Envy do as you say?" asked Alphonse as Edward swore in his mind. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain the relationship between him and the green haired homunculus yet.

"That's somethingI would like to hear too", stated Izumi with commanding tone.

Envy put his hand on Edwards shoulder as his grin turned into... a smile? It would've made chills run down Alphonse's back, but it was impossible as long as he was a suit of armor. Still he could only wonder why Envy was acting like that.

This time Winry was the first to figure it out.

"Are you two going out?"

This made Edward look away as if to hide the blush on his face while Envy hugged the short blond from behind.

"Correct", Envy replied while he continued smiling. This statement however caused an suprised expression appear on Izumi's face. Al would've looked confused too, but you know it's not easy to show any facial expressions while being an empty suit of armor.

"Edward, is this a joke? If it is, it's not a very good one", the black haired teacher stated looking as she was going to kill someone.

For few seconds Edward considered running before he would have to face the wrath of his teacher, but decided to tell the truth.

"It's not a joke", he stated while preparing himself for the pain that never came.

"That's good", Izumi stated making everyone look at her with confused looks "It's great that you noticed your own feelings and acknowledged them."

Again almost everyone looked at Izumi with confused looks. Envy just had an amused smirk on his face.

"However there's one thing I want to amke sure before I aprove your relationship", the strict teacher continued and Edward just nodded without noticing it. He wanted to know what he was supposed to do to make Izumi aprove it.

"Envy. do you really love Edward or are you just acting to make Edward create the philisopher's stone?"

That one sentence caused Edward to stiffen. He had never thought that there was nothing between him and Envy and that he was just being used by the homunculi. No, it couldn't be like that! After all it was Envy who had first confessed his feelings to Ed. Not the other way around. But still. There was a possibility that Izumi was correct.

Edward turned to look at Envy whose expression had turned into a serious one. Did that mean Izumi was right?

"Who do you think I am?" asked the green haired homunculus. "There's no way I would do that to my chibi!"

Edward blushed slightly. He had no reason to doubt Envy's words. Not anymore.

"That's even better", Izumi stated smiling as she turned to look at Winry and Alphonse "Right?"

Winry smiled and nodded while Alphonse, being a tall suit of armor, couldn't smile but waved his hand to make sure to show his aproval.

Edward sighed in relief and the smile made it's way on his face. Envy hugged him even tighter.

"Brother, Envy, are there other homunculi in here right now?" asked Alphonse sounding a little bit worried.

"Only that annoying brat", Envy replied as he was reminded of the dark haired homunculus.

"He means Wrath", Edward explained quickly.

"Where is he?" asked Winry gently "I haven't seen him around yet"

"That's a long story..." replied the short alchemist

At the same time the long haired homunculus in question was giggling in Gryffindor tower while gaining worried looks from the students who were getting their books. It wasn't like he normally giggled like that of course. So why was he giggling right then? The answer was very simple. All that candy was starting to get him.

* * *

"If you happen to get in trouble shoot red sparkles from your wand and we'll come to save you", stated one of the professors. Edward thought he should remind he and Envy did not have wands, but then he could also use alchemy to

All of the champions were standing next to the entrances leading inside the labyrinth. The third task would start in less than a minute.

Alphonse and Izumi were watching from the audience while Winry who had insisted taking care of Wrath was still in Gryffindor tower. At first Alphonse had suggested staying with Winry, but Izumi had dragged him there. Now Alphonse was gaining weird looks from everyone around them. That was one of disadvances of being an empty suit of armor.

"In you go", stated one of the judges finally when the minute had gone by.

Not long after that the two Amestrians were already roaming aimlessly all over the labyrinth looking for the triwizard cup they were supposed to find.

"What are we going to do if we get into trouble?" asked Edward as they turned right from intersection.

"We'll just have to get that Armstrong here", Envy replied while grinning. Edward couldn't help grinning too as he remembered those pink sparkles flying around the Strong arm alchemist.

Another intersection. This time they went forward.

"Isn't it weird that we haven't seen any creatures of curses yet?" wondered Edward as they continued walking forward.

Envy just shrugged. It wasn't like that would matter so much.

"Are we even going to right direction?" asked Edward. He didn't like the silence surrounding them. It made him feel like something was waiting for a chance to strike.

"I'm not sure", Envy replied shrugging once again

"WHAT?!" the short alchemist couldn't help but shout out.

"Calm down chibi", Envy stated trying to calm down the other teen while nursing his poor eardrums "We'll just have to wait until we can see stars perfectly. After that I can lead us to the cup"

"You can do that?", the short alchemist asked sounding suprised.

"I'm homunculus. I've been around long enough to learn that kind of things", Envy replied his voice filled with confidence. Suddenly the green haired homunculus turned to look towards the way they had been coming from.

"There's something coming towardsd us", Envy stated with seriousness as he stepped forward. Only few seconds later the creature in question appeared from behind the corner.

It was a very large and ugly creature that reminded a gigantic scorpion. Edward remembered seeing one before when he was walking outside while students were having their care of magical creatures lesson. Only difference was that they had been much more smaller at then.

"Do you want to take care of it?" Envy asked grinning.

"Happily", the short alchemist replied while clapping his hands together. The creature had no time to react before four stone walls already surrounded it.

"We're going to win this easily if these so called obstacles are all this easily won", stated Edward as they continues walking in the labyrinth.

Again for a long time there were no creatures trying to not let them get near the cup.

However the next creature managed to cause more trouble than the scorpion look a like did.

"There's no way I'm coming any closer", Edward almost shouted as Envy tried to persuade the short alchemist to move forward.

"You shouldn't be scared" Envy stated sighing. Even though the situation was quite amusing they were supposed to continue roaming in the labyrinth "Come on, it's just a harmless bottle of milk" the green haired homunculus continued while motioning towards the bottle full of evil liquid.

"You don't know what it's able to do", stated Edward as Envy rolled his eyes and proceeded to kick the bottle.

After that they could proceed without any proplems. Again there was no creatures, curses or anything slowing them down.

"Isn't this starting to seem suspicious?" asked Edward from the other Amestrian.

"I don't really care as long as nothing bad happens to you", Envy stated quickly kissing Edward's forehead.

However this sweet scene was interrupted by a girly scream which belonged to Beuxbaton's champion Fleur Delacour.

Both Amestrians darted towards the way the scream had come from. When they found the only girl among the champions they however noticed she wasn't alone.

Durmstrang's champion was there as if he had been waiting for Envy and Ed to arrive. He raised his wand so that it was pointing at the two Amestrians.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked from the foreinger.

"When I count to three you will touch this shoe", Krum replied without showing any emotions.

Edward could feel that something was off. It was if the teen was controlled by someone.

"Envy, what should we do?" Edward whispered trying not to let Krum hear him.

"We'll do what he says", the green haired homunculus replied grinning "It seems interesting"

Edward felt sudden urge to slap himself, but decided against it knowing that automail arm could be very hard.

"One, tw-" Krum counted. Edward and Envy moved closer to the shoe ready to take a hold of it "three"

Everything started spinning as the two Amestrians disappeared from the labyrinth.

* * *

Cliff hanger~ Kinda....

If you want to know what the milk bottle was doing in the labyrinth, let's just say Dumbledore happened to ask Mustangs opinion when they were thinking what kind of things to put in the labyrinth.

Thanks for reading an please review~ And now, some extra:

* * *

Harry had already passed many obstacles in the labyrinth however right now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He wasn't sure if he should throw a curse on or just pass it. After few seconds he decided to try the latter.

Harry was happy when nothing bad happened as he passed the milk bottle.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text' **

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

Far away from Hogwarts there was a dark and silent graveyard. Not many people visited it. Actually excluding all of the deceased people there was no one at all for the most of the time. However, suddenly two teens appeared out of nowhere while holding a shoe in their hands. The taller teen managed to land on his feet while the shorter fell on ground.

"Well, I didn't see that coming", stated the green haired palm-tree-look-a-like calmly like nothing out of usual had happened at all.

"Envy, do you have any idea where we are?" asked the short alchemist as he stood up.

"In a graveyard?" Envy replied shortly.

"True, but do you know anything else about our location?" asked Edward sighing

"Nothing at all", Envy sing songed happily. Once again Edward sighed.

"How are we supposed to get back if we don't know where we are? Besides, why are we here anyway?" the short alchemist stated sounding slightly annoyed.

Before the green haired homunculus was able to reply they heard a loud crack from a nearby bush.

"Something is coming this way", Envy stated stepping back as if to protect Edward from what ever was coming from. Not long after that a snake's head came in sight. It was a very large snake.

"Is that even normal snake?" asked Edward from behind Envy. For some reason he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. It was almost like the snake was there only to deceive them. Soon they found out that was the real reason.

Without anykind of sound a spell was sent towards them. It hit them before they managed to dodge it. Ropes enclosed them so that their backs were against each other.

Only few seconds after that a short ragged man who had some rat like features appeared from the bushes. He was carrying some kind of bundle in his arms as he walked closer to the two Amestrians

"What do you want?!" asked Edward angrily trying to get rid of the ropes around him. It would've been easier if he was able to clap hishands together to use alchemy, but unfortunately he couldn't do so.

"Later", the rat like man stated with a commanding tone "Now, don't do anything suspicious. Nagini is very hungry and we wouldn't want it to eat you" He stated as he went back hiding in the bushes.

At first Edward wondered who this Nagini was but he soon realized it was the large snake.

"You okay, chibi?" asked Envy quietly.

"Yeah. Could you shapeshift so we could get these ropes away?" Edward asked speaking just as quitly as Envy had only barely managing not to growl about not being short.

"If I do so that rat will just tie as for second time", Envy replied sounding serious for a first time since the begining of the third task. "We'll just have to wait for our chance"

Edward sighed. It was not like he doubted Envy's words, but they weren't sitting in a world's most comfortable pose. And he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. And it was going to be something REALLY bad.

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind another pair of teens appeared from nowhere. It didn't take long before the Amestrians recognized the pair as Harry and Cedric.

"Where are we?" asked the taller of the two teens now looking around to figure out where they were.

"That's what we would like to know", Envy stated rolling his eyes. Harry and Cedric almost automatically took their wands from their pockets only to lower them when they saw the two Amestrians.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry sounding confused. "Why are you tied?"

"We're just having a picnic", the green haired homunculus replied his voice dripping with sarcasm "We're here because that Krum threatened us to come here"

"Oh... Need some help?" Harry asked embrassed about that he hadn't been able to notice such a easy thing.

"You should be careful before worrying about us", Edward stated looking towards the wa the rat like man had disappeared. However after Harry and Cedric appeared the man had come back from where ever he had gone to.

A staring contest took place between the two teenage wizards and the rat man who was still carrying the weird bundle. That was until a hoarse voice spoke.

"Kill the other one"

It didn't take more than half second as killing curse was sent towards Cedric. Within another half second the lifeless body of the tall teenager fell on ground.

Edward had to bit his lip so he wouldn't growl in frustration. Cedric had been killed right in front of his eyes. If he had been able to clap his hands and use alchemy he could've had saved the wizards lying dead in front of him.

At the same time the short rat man managed to tie Harry up against a gravestone. Suddenly Harry shouted at the man ad if he already knew who it was.

"Envy, what are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly with angry tone.

"Something even bigger is going to happen", Envy replied just as quietly as Ed had done "Besides, the second we get rid of these ropes the snake will attack Harry, not that I care of course"

Edward turned to look towards Harry and noticed Envy was telling the truth. The snake called Nagini was just next to the gravestone Harry was tied to.

He also noticed that the rat like man had carried a large cauldron near that gravestone in question and was now boiling water in it. Soon after that he once again took the bundle in his hands this time opening it and revealing a child shaped creature that didn't remind a child at all. For some reason Harry seemed very frightened when he saw the creature. It also seemed like he was in pain.

The rat man carried the creature to the cauldron and dropped it inside.

"Father's bone..." the man muttered with almost inaudible voice. The ground before Harry opened and a thin trail of dust flew to the cauldron.

After that the man muttered something once again, but this time he almost whimpered as he spoke. He took a knife from his pocket, raised it above his other hand and jerked it down. Harry was lucky since he had been able to close his eyes before the man cut his arm. Envy and Edward hadn't been so lucky. However it's not like it affected them much. Both had already seen many even more horrible scenes.

After helplessly whimpering for a while the man walked to Harry, used the knife to make a wound on the hand of the black haired wizard and collected some of the slowly dripping blood into a bottle.

Once again the man went to the cauldron and emptied the bottle before falling on ground whimpering.

Soon the cauldron started emiting white steam that made it impossible to see anything.

Not long after that a tall slim silhuet stood up in the cauldron.

"Give me a robe", the figure ordered and the rat man did as he was told while still whimpering.

The man stood up so that the two Amestrians were now able to see his face.

Edward couldn't help but think one particular sentence as he saw the snake like face of the man.

_"He looks like a chimera"_

* * *

I'm sorry! I know this chapter must seem boring and all, but if I had written this as long as it was supposed to be I wouldn't have been able to update this today. But look at the bright side! Now there will be at least one more chapter than it was supposed to! *shot*

Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone.

* * *

"Is it just me or do you think these people must have some proplem's with their mental health?" asked Edward quietly from Envy.

"You're not the only one thinking so", was the quiet reply.

It had started around five minutes earlier after the most feared wizard of the century had been resurrected. After that he had examined his own body making him seem like narcissist. After that Voldemort made some kind of summoning ritual and after less than a minute over ten wizards dressed in black had appeared from the thin air.

That was weird but not so weird when compared to the occurence after that. All of the wizards in black robes had crawled next to Voldemort only to kiss his robe.

"What would you do if someone told you to do that to Mustang?" Envy asked quietly while grinning. Of course Edward couldn't see the grin, but he guessed the homunculus tied against him was doing so.

"I'd resing as fast as possible or make someone else do it instead", Edward replied as Envy chuckled in a 'I guessed right' way.

"Picture Armstrong doing that", Envy stated and Edward couldn't help but shudder at the mental image.

"That would be disturbing. Really disturbing"

At the same time Harry , who was still tied against a gravestone, could just look at the two Amestrians with unbeliving expression.

How were they able to have their own conversation while the most feared wizard was making a speech to death eaters about them leaving their master without help. Ed and Envy hadn't even noticed Voldemort use somekind of weird spell to make a silver hand out of thin air and attach it to Wormtail's still bleeding forearm.

Not long after, one question occured to Harry. Why were the two Amestrians here?

He knew that Krum had forced them to grab a portkey. But why would Voldemort want them to come to the graveyard? They were just muggles so Voldemort propably didn't want to ask them to become death eaters. What if they were here so that Voldemort could use crucio on them to use it as somekind of mental torture against Harry? That could be it, but he had a feeling there was something else to it.

"-and my most loyal follower is at Hogwarts", the dark wizard stated loudly. "And thanks to him we now have these visitors with us"

This caused Envy and Ed to stop their quiet conversation and turn to look at the wizard who was also looking at them.

"Why are we here?" asked Envy blutly sounding very rude.

"I knew you were going to ask that", the red eyed wizard replied "It's very simple. I want to know how you managed to turn into a cat. My follower saw you"

"Hmm... What would you do if I said we're just muggles?" asked Envy starting to grin.

"I'm sure that muggle-loving-Dumbledore wouldn't let normal muggles attend triwizard tournament. They could get hurt after all", Voldemort stated sounding slightly amused "But if you still don't want to tell about it, I have only one thing I can do"

The wizard raised his wand.

"Cru-!"

"Don't! Have you already forgotten me?" shouted the boy-who-just-absilutely-refused-to-die wanting to save the other teen from the pain of torturing curse and actually succeeding in it.

As Voldemort turned his attention to the black haired teenager the two Amestrians decided to continue their quiet conversation.

"When are we going to do something?" the short alchemist asked. He didn't want to spent any more time than necessary.

"When someone comes close enough", was the short reply. Edward couldn't help sighing.

"Shouldn't we help Harry?" Edward asked as he watched the balck haired wizard who had been forced into a duel with Oldy-Voldy as Edward kept calling the dark lord in his mind.

"He looks fine. I see no reason to do something like that", Envy replied as Harry leapt to hide behind a gravestone. "See what I mean?"

"If you don't stop hiding I'll just torture your little friends over here", the dark wizards stated loudly to the black haired teenager.

"You sure we shouldn't do anything?", Edward asked. Envy could feel the ither teen shuddering though he wasn't sure if it was because of fear.

"If he tries to torture us we'll just use plan B"

"Plan B?"

"It isn't any different from the earlier plan"

Blond alchemist could once again just sigh.

"Macnair, could you get the two muggles here?"

Envy started grinning.

"Our chance will come soon"

* * *

"If you don't stop hiding I'll just torture your little friends over there", stated Voldemort with slightly amusement voice.

Harry had to bite his lip not to growl in anger and jump from behind the gravestone he was hiding behind and become an easy target while doing so. However he didn't want the two Amestrians to get hurt because of him.

"Macnair, would you like to get the two muggles here?" the dark Lord asked as the man in question replied with enegic and happy:"Yes master!"

At then Harry really thought about jumping from his hiding place, but instead he just peeked to see how Edward and Envy reacted to the man in dark rope walking towards them.

To his suprise he could see Envy grinning with malice while Edward seemed to shudder. Was the short blond afraid of the dark wizard? That would be suprising. Harry had always thought about Edward as a person who was not scared of anything. Maybe this was an exeption? Still, it seemed weird.

"Why are you grinning you, filthy muggle?" the death eater asked sounding a little bit angry, but also a hint of suprise could be heard.

Envy continued grinning not anwering the questiong that had been thrown at him. The death eater took a step forward as Envy's grin widened.

Soon the pained shout of the death eater could be heard in the graveyard.

Harry had to blink and look at the scene in front of him once again before he finally understood why the man had screamed.

There was a long sharp sword like thing going throught death eater's stomach. But where had that thing come from? Harry glanced at the two teens and noticed something very unnormal and almost grotesque. The sharp thing was Envy's hand.

"What th-!" shouted one of the death eaters as their comrade fell on ground followed by a sound of hands clapping. Only one second later bluish light emited from the ropes and soon both Amestrians were free from the ropes. In fact it looked like there had never been any ropes at all.

All death eaters looked at them with shocked expressions. Only person who was not doing so happened to be the dark lord himself. Envy grinned widely at the dumbfounded wizards while Edward looked at his foots his bangs covering his eyes as he continued shuddering.

"So this is the power my loyal servant was talking about", Voldemort stated calmly "I thought it would be something more stronger and more useful"

At then the short blond who had continued staring at ground leapt towards Voldemort. For some reason he clapped his hands together as he got nearer the dark lord and touched his right hand. Once again bluish light emited from Edward's hand illuminating the graveyard. When the light disappeared Harry could see a blade attached to Edwards hand as the teen continued his attack.

The dark lord sent a spell towards the teen who easily dodged it and continued running like nothing had happened. When he was only one meter away from the feared dark wizard the short blond jumped in air and tried to pierce Voldemort with it.

Voldemort managed to dodge it just barely before aiming his wand at the teenager who didn't even flinch at this. Infact, Edward seemed furious.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT LAWN GNOMES THINK HIM AS THEIR LEADER BECAUSE HE'S SHORTER THAN THEM!?"

Everyone in the graveyard, excluding the green haired Amestrian, were now looking at the blond teen with dumbfounded expressions. Envy just chuckled happily as he hit the death eaters, who were distracted by the other Amestrian, unconscious one by one.

Soon enough Harry decided to step in the fight himself. It didn't tke long for a battle to start. Envy, Edward and Harry against the death eaters and Voldemort. Unfair isn't it? Poor death eaters couldn't believe they were losing to a teenager wizard and two muggles.

"Harry do you think you can get to the portkey?" asked Edward when he got near enough to the boy-who-lived to ask his question.

"I think so", Harry replied quickly as he shot a spell towards a death eater

"Good. When you touch it you should be able to return to Hogwarts. Take the body with you", Edward guided motioning towards Cedric's body. The black haired wizard nodded and leapt towards the body and the tri-wizard cup. Soon he was no where to be seen.

"Chibi! We should go too", Envy shouted to the short alchemist who nodded and ran towards the portkey.

They both grabbed portkey before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry if this chapter is late. There was a blackout on monday night and internet wasn't working until now.

Congratulations to **IrogicalArgument** who was the 100th reviewer. Congratulations!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

"Remind me not to travel by a portkey ever again", stated Edward as he stood up from the grass. After touching the portkey they had appeared at the same place in the labyrinth where Krum had threatened them only one hour earlier

"Only if you do the same to me", stated Envy who was already standing "Who the heck invented these things?"

"A wizard or witch", Edward replied making it sound like it was supposed to explain everything. Well, it did explain pretty much.

"What should we do now? Harry must have apparated into a different place. Any ideas, Chibi?" Envy asked making it seem like he was talking about weather.

"He's either at the place the triwizard cup was hidden or at the place where the task started", the short alchemist stated. Suddenly they could hear loud screams.

"I think it's the later option", Envy stated grinning "Should we go there or not?"

"Let's go and tell Al and others first", Edward stated as he clapped his hands together and touched the wall in front of him. It didn't take long before a door had appeared.

The green haired homunculus curiously opened it before turning to the other Amestrian.

"There's another wall"

"I know"

"What now?"

"I'll just transmute another door"

And so, they started making their own passage way throught the labyrinth.

* * *

"Teacher! What are we supposed to do? The other champion has already come back, but there's no sign of Envy and brother", stated a large suit of armor sounding really hysteric causing a girl wit blond hair to gasp in horror. However the woman who the armor was talking to didn't look like anything had happened at all.

They were standing next to a wall that was between them and the labyrinth. Why were they there? You could say that Izumi got annoyed of the hysteric and nervous wizards and decided to go for an walk.

"Don't worry. Edward is strong enough to protect himself. Besides I'm sure Envy will protect him if something would happen", Izumi stated sounding very serious.

"That's not all! There were two champions that disappeared besides brother and Envy. The other one looked like he was in very bad condition but the other wizard was dead!" Alphonse shouted sounding even more hysteric, but Izumi's expression didn't change at all.

"Where is the one who managed to stay alive?" she asked sounding even more serious than before "We might be able to get some information about Envy and Edward's location"

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Winry sounding very worried, but before Izumi or Alphonse were able to reply bluish light emited from behind them.

Alphonse and Izumi reflexily got into fighting stance, but they relaxed when they saw a gothic door that had appeared in the middle of the wall.

"The only person who would do something like that..." Izumi trailed off as the door opened revealing one short alchemist and one palm tree like homunculus.

"I told you this was the wrong direction", Envy muttered to Edward almost too quietly to be heard.

"Al! Do you know where Harry is?" Edward asked quikcly but instead of getting an answer he soon noticed he almost got crushed as his little brother leapt to hug him.

"Brother! Where were you? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Alphonse started questioning way too fast.

"He's not hurt, but he will soon be if you continue to hug him like that", Envy replied grinning as, well, almost always. Alphonse let his short big brother down and started apologizing.

"I'ts okay, but since when have you started hugging everyone in Armstrong like way?" Edward replied grinning widely in an unusual way.

"Edward, I think staying with Envy for a year has started to affect you", Izumi stated sighing "But who is Harry?"

This one question caused Envy and Edward's expressions turn into more serious ones.

"And where were you two?" asked Winry(who was almost forgotten by the author).

"We'll explain everything"

* * *

"So, there is this evil wizard who has a very ridicoulus name", stated Izumi sounding little bit unbeliving

The short alchemist and green haired homunculus nodded

"And he took you to a graveyard using a thing called portkey that can move people from place to another within few seconds", this time it was Alphonse who was talking.

Another nod.

"You fought him and his suporters before using the portkey and appearing back into the labyrinth"

"True"

"And now this Harry guy is in danger because one of these people called Death eaters is in Hogwarts and you two are trying to save him"

"Yes, and it would be really helpful if someone could tell us where Harry is right now", Edward stated sounding very serious.

"Do you know that everything you just told us sounds like some kind of bad fantasy story?" asked Izumi

"Yes, we know that. But you have no other choice but to believe us after all we're in grounds of magic school", stated the green haired homunculus after being quiet for a while.

"We know that already", Izumi replied sighing "So, where do you think this Harry is?"

"That's what we would like to know", Edward stated sounding a bit tired. Who wouldn't after going throught so many things within only one day.

"You said that Harry was a person with messy black hair and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead?" asked Winry suddenly looking like she was thinking something.

"Yes. And he's short but not as short as chibi", Envy stated leaning towards Edward who suddenly started emiting darkish aura and mutterin words 'not' and 'short' over and over again.

"I saw him. He was taken away by a man with an weird blue eye", Winry stated "That was around ten minutes ago"

"Envy, I think we have found out who is the death eater"

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is late. You could say that my motivation just flew away. You could also say that I've been too busy(and lazy) during this last week. For example my family went for a ten kilometre ski trip. Cross country skiing to be exact. I was forced to tag along. So I hope that explains.

And once again I have this feeling that this chapter is short and boring....And random too. I'm sorry!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or FMA

**'text'**

'flashback'

_'thoughts'_

Wanted to make sure it wouldn't confuse anyone

* * *

Harry continued to stare at the fake auror lying on the ground unconscious. Only five minutes earlier he had sat on the chair near him not knowing that the person in front of him wasn't the realk defense against the dark arts teacher.

At first he had been having a very weird conversation with the fake professor who had started to insist he was the who turned the triwizard cup into a portkey.

Just when the man was going to attack him the door of the defense against the dark arts classroom had slammed open and two figures had leapt towards the wizard attacking him until he was unconscious. Those two happened to be Envy and Edward who Harry hadn't seen after he left the graveyard with Cedric's body with him.

Not more than ten seconds later Dumbledore and two professors had entered the room. Headmaster looked furiously at the unconsscious wizard all of his usual amusement and happiness gone.

The two professors McGonagall and Snape however just calmly stared at the room their gazes not stopping anywhere for any longer than was necessary.

McGonagall tried to take him to the hospital wing only to get stopped by Dumbledore himself. He said that Harry would have to understand why all those thing had happened on that fateful evening.

Actually Harry would've been really glad to finally get to hospital wing after all his whole body was sore. But if he left there would be many mysteries that he would never solve. He wanted to know why the real professor Moody was hidden in the trunk? Oh, and of course he wanted to know how Envy and Edward, who he had thought to be muggles, were able to do all those things they had done at the graveyard.

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stand his curiousness for any longer.

* * *

"Envy and Edward, thank you for helping Harry earlier today", stated Dumbledore. His usual gentle smile was already back.

It was an hour after the two Amestrians had helped Harry at the graveyard and only twenty minutes after they had once again saved Harry. Now they were in Dumbledore's office. Besides the professor and the three teenagers there was only a golden bird and a large black dog.

"No proplem. We're sorry about not being able to save Cedric", Edward stated.

"What is done is done. Nothing can bring a person back from death", DUmbledore stated causing different emotiens flash in Edward's eyes. Most easily regocnized of those feelings was regret.

"But I'm sure Harry has many questions to ask", the old head master stated matter-of-factly and Harry couldn't help but nod as if to confirm it.

Sighing Edward leaned a bit froward in his chair so that he was sitting straightly. "What would you like to know?"

"How were you able to use magic? Aren't you muggles?" Harry asked quickly not nothering to wait for any longer.

"Magic? Oh you mean what we did at the graveyard!" exclaimed Envy after thinking for few seconds. "That wasn't magic"

"What was it then?"

"Alchemy", was the short reply he got from Edward. "But in Envy's case it's just his 'talent' "

Harry had a feeling that he was supposed to remember what alchemy is, but he couldn't recal where he had heard the word.

Edward seemed to notice his wonder and started explaining.

"It's a science of one kind that obey's law of equivalent exchange", Edward replied "It reminds transfiguring and potions the most"

Harry nodded before launching the next question.

"What do you mean by Envy's talent?"

"It's hard to explain, unless you know a lot about alchemy"

"What happened to you arm?"

"It was an accident"

This game of twenty questions continued for nearly ten minutes. Harry stopped his questioning only because Dumbledore wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry about interrupting your conversation-" he started while Envy and Edward started feeling glad they got to take a break of answering many questions "- but there's one more thing I have to do before letting you all go. I want you all to tell what happened at the graveyard. After that I can let you three to hospital wing"

The two Amestrians tried to point out that they were okay and had gone throught even more dangerous things, but Dumbledore continued speaking before they were able to say anything.

"I know you think you're okay, but I'm sure our medi-witch Madam Pomfrey would like to make sure about that."

* * *

Envy was starting to hate hospital wing, which was a great achievement considering that he hadn't been there for long. At first the medi-witch had forced him to lay on a nearby bed right next to Edward's bed. That wasn't so bad, but soon she hustled back from her office with many different potions in her hands and force-feeded them to the two Amestrians and Harry.

Of course they didn't have any kind of effect on him(one of the many advanges of being homunculus), but they tasted horrible. REALLY horrible.

After noticing that the dreamless-sleep potion had no effect on the palm-tree-look-like Madam Pomfrey decided to feed him some more potions. After his fifth bottle of dreamless-sleep potion Envy decided to fake being asleep.

It didn't turn any better when morning came. He woke up because of the red-haired family and Hermione talking to Harry not more than few meters away from where Envy had slept just while ago. On top of that even after most of them had left Hermione started arguing about something un-important and in the end the young witch stormed out from the hospital wing.

Envy felt like cheering out loud. Finally it was quiet! He could go back to sleep. Wait... He wasn't sleepy anymore. Damn. Besides those two had started talking again.

He sighed and glanced towards his chibi who was looking back at him. The blond haired Amestrian looked tired. Well after getting waked up in so loud way was not very enjoyable.

Envy sighed and decided to listen the conversation between Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" the black haired wizard asked from his red haired friend.

"Do you remember the book she ordered? The one about, what's it name again, Ame-something?" Ron asked quietly but not quietly enough for the two Amestrians to not hear "There were few examples of alchemical arrays and she couldn't understand them almost at all" Envy heard Edward snort at this.

"Is that all? I thought it would be something more shocking", Harry stated sounding only slightly suprised.

"Well, the book also stated that there is a person who was able to join army as state-alchemist at age of twelve", Ron replied "She's annoyed that someone younger than her is able to understand something she can't"

Harry could just stare at Ron. Was it even possible for someone to join army at such a young age? Maybe Edward would know if it was true or not... He turned to look at the two Amestrians only to see a very unexpected scene.

Envy had fallen from his hospital bed and was rolling on the floor while having a silent fit of laughter while Edward seemed like someone had just called him tall (not possible).

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry managed to ask.

Instead of replying Envy just stopped rolling and smirked at Edward.

"You never told me you're this famous, chibi", Envy stated still smirking on the floor.

"That's because I didn't know about it until now", the short blond replied returning a wide smirk to his lover.

"Wait, how old were you when you joined military?" asked Harry sounding shocked. He was almost sure what would be the answer but he wanted to make sure.

"Twelve. I'm the youngest person to ever pass state-alchemist exam", Edward replied his smirk widening a bit.

This caused Harry to stare at him(as if he ahdn't been staring already) and Ron to choke a little.

"Wait! You're an alchemist? Why did no one ever tell me about this?" he asked sounding more suprised than Harry.

"We told. You just weren't around at then", Envy replied finally standing up.

Ron turned to look at his black haired friend with questioning expression on his face. "Did you know about this?"

"They explained it when we were inb Dumbledore's office", Harry replied quickly "That reminds me. Dumbledore came earlier and told me to give this to you" The black haired wizard took a pouch from a nearby table and tossed it to Edward who caught it easily.

"What's in there, chibi?" the green haired homunculus asked as Edward peeked inside the pouch. His expression turned into a shocked one.´

"Chibi?"

Edward didn't reply he just tossed the pouch to Envy who quickly opened it to take a look of whatever was in it.

A blood red stone.

He hadn't expected that.

Envy took the stone out and noticed a note.

**You two propably already know what this is. But you shouldn't worry about ingredients used in it. It is magical version of philisopher's stone, but I'm sure it will be just as useful as alchemical version.**

**I'm sure you need it more than any wizard or witch. Use it wisely.**

**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.**

"Heh, so that old wizard knows more than we thought", Envy said to himself.

* * *

Week after that day in hospital wing all of the Amestrians left Hogwarts behind and returned to their home country.

Many things had happened during that week.

Wrath shas started to get along with Winry, Al and Izumi mostly because they were the ones to help him when he was feeling sick after eating too much sweets.

Edward had started to plan what kind of array he should use to get Al's body back.

Envy got bored and started to bother his blond chibi when the shorter teenager was trying to concentrare.

Hermione managed to catch Rita Skeeter while being in her beetle form.

Edward finally got his revenge and Hermione was sure that Skeeter would stay as far away from combat boots as possible. Especially ones that almost squished her.

When they got back to Amestris, Winry, Al, Wrath and Izumi joined Edward and Envy by promising they would never travel by anything that had anything to do with magic.

* * *

Chacharan! This was the last chapter! I hoper this was better than the earlier...

Thanks for everyone who were able to read this whole fic until end. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please review even though this is the last chapter. I want to know what you thought about it :3


End file.
